Heartbreak Girl
by joy-joy-Chan
Summary: Lucy's heartbroken after her break up with her 2 month boyfriend, Sting Eucliffe. Her best friend, Gray Fullbuster takes this opportunity to let her know how he feels.. Graylu fanfic... genres: Hurt/Comfort, Friendship and Romnce
1. You Call Me Up

** Hey guys! This is my 2****nd**** fanfic… and I just love this song and thought that it'd make a good story… I didn't have anything better to do anyway, and I love writing… it's the best hobby/ recreational activity/ job.**

** Anyway… here it is… hope you enjoy it…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

Heartbreak Girl

Summary: Listen to the song "heartbreak girl by 5 seconds of summer" it pretty much says it all. Graylu fanfic

Chapter 1: You call me up

Gray Fullbuster, the vocalist of Magnolia High's live band was practicing late with the band. (Gajeel on drums; Natsu on guitar; Lyon on the keyboard; Hibiki on base guitar)

"Okay guys, I think that's a wrap," he said and exited the room. He went up to the school's parking lot and hopped into his blue convertible.

He hasn't been having the best days ever since his best friend, Lucy Heartfilia started spending most of her time with her boyfriend, Sting Eucliffe.

_Seriously, what does she see in that blonde idiot?_

Soon, he reached their house and parked his car into the garage. He then went inside their house for a much earned rest.

"Hey there kiddo," Ur greeted her son.

"Hey mom," Gray greeted back.

"You know, you left your phone on the couch," she said.

"Yeah, I was in a hurry because I was running late," Gray said.

"By the way, what took you so long? Do you know that it's already 8 p.m.?" She asked her only son.

"We were practicing. You need to stop worrying mom, besides Lyon was with me," he said.

"Oh, BTW… Lucy's been trying to get to you all night," Ur said.

"Huh? Why?" Gray asked, slightly alarmed.

"How should I know? I think she left bout 20 messages on your phone," the dark-haired single mother said.

"Why didn't you answer her!?" the raven-haired sophomore scolded his mother.

"How can I answer the call if I don't know your security code," Ur pointed out.

"Fine, you have a point. I'm going upstairs to my room," he informed his mother and went up the stairs.

He was greeted by the blue walls and ocean blue king sized bed at the middle of the room, the computer on top of his desk and the huge flat screen TV that was right infront of his bed. He threw his bag on the desk beside his bed and stripped his shirt. He then turned on his computer which revealed the wallpaper to be a photo of him and his best friend which was none other than the one and only Lucy Heartfilia.

RING! RING! RING!

His phone was ringing again and when he looked at the screen, it showed a picture of the blonde.

"Hello? Luce?" he asks.

"He-hel*sniff*-lo?" a fragile voice replied on the other line.

"Luce? Have you been crying?" a panicked Gray asked.

"Gray? Where *sniff* are you right now?" she asked.

"I'm at home. Why? What's the matter? Hold on, I'll be right there," he said as he frantically put on a shirt and literally jump down the stairs.

"Oops, where do you think you're going?" Ur asked her son.

"Something's wrong over at Lucy's," Gray said as he put on his jacket.

"Huh? What happened?" Ur asked with concern

"I don't know, but she sounded like she's been crying. I'll be right back mom," Gray said, tying his shoe laces.

"No, take your time. It must be pretty serious if she's been calling you for over 3 hours," Ur said, to which Gray nodded.

He hopped into his convertible and roared his way towards the Heartfilia residence. Since it was just few blocks away, it only took him 2 minutes to get to their huge gateway.

"Good evening Gray. What are you doing here so late?'' Sagittarius, the head security guard asked him.

"Good evening Sagittarius, Lucy called and it sounded as if she'd been crying. Is everything okay?" the raven-haired teen asked.

"Oh yes… Lucy-sama… she has been having problems lately… anyway… you can go in," he said as he opened the gate.

"Thanks man," Gray said and made his way towards the door.

He knocked on it for about 30 seconds before a maid with pink hair and blue eyes opened the door.

"Hello? Oh, good evening Gray. Come in," she greeted him.

"Hey Virgo. Is Lucy here?" he asked.

"Princess? I think she's up in her room. She's been up there ever since she got home with red eyes. I think it was about that boyfriend of hers," the maid said.

"Sting," Gray gritted his teeth at the thought of the blonde sophomore hurting his precious best friend.

"Gray? What are you doing here?" Layla Heartfilia asked.

"Oh hey Aunt Layla… Lucy called me and-"

"Yes… well, I think that you're the best one to call anyway," the blonde said.

"Is everything okay?" Gray asked.

"Yes, everything is just… uhm… peachy. She's up in her room," Layla said.

Gray ran up the stairs to the blonde's room. Once he reached it, he knocked on it three times before a certain blonde sophomore with big brown orbs opened it. She was wearing her pink pajamas that had tiny hearts printed all over it, and a pair of fuzzy pink flip-flops.

"Hey," she greeted him and led him inside.

When Gray entered her room, he looked around and found that on her queen-sized pink bed were thousands of crumpled up tissues and the pink fuzzy carpet had millions of crumples paper. The desk beside her bed had dozens of empty tissue boxes.

"Uhm Luce… have you ever thought of… uhm… cleaning up?" Gray asked as he picked up a tissue covered in snot then put it back, wiping his hand on the bed sheet.

"If I clean up… I'd still break down in a few minutes and then the mess would just repeat itself," Lucy said, hugging her huge pink teddy bear.

"Better than it getting bigger," he replied as he picked up a piece of crumpled paper from the floor.

He opened it and it was one of Lucy's doodles with her name and Sting's.

"What did Sting do?" Gray asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" the teary-eyed blonde asked.

"What did he do?" Gray asked in a strict and protective tone.

"Y-you see… uhm… he sort of… uhm… called it off between us," Lucy said.

"He broke up with you?" Gray asked.

"How many times do I have to repeat it?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"So you're telling me that you've been crying because of that bastard?" he asked, anger obvious in his eyes.

"Y-yes," the blonde shyly answered.

"Why?" Gray asked, obviously confused.

"Because it hurts you moron!" Lucy yelled in front his face.

"Girls and their overly dramatic ways of dealing with a break ups," Gray says.

"You only say that because you don't know what it feels like to be inlove!" the blonde throws a pillow at her best friend.

"Well I know for sure that I won't cry a river if she loves someone else," Gray said matter-of-factly. (Which was a lie)

When Gray found out that Lucy was Sting's girlfriend, he sulked at his room for the entire weekend.

"How would you know that?" the blonde asked.

The sophomore suddenly remembered how he felt when Lucy became Sting's girl. He remembered how much it hurt when he knew that she didn't feel the same way he did. He remembered the pain. He didn't want her to go through that.

"Tell ya what. How about you go to sleep. Tomorrow we still have to go to school. Now when you see that bastard, I don't want you to burst into tears, because then he'll see how much you need him, which you don't. I want you to just smile and act like nothing happened. Don't let him see you cry because of him, because then he'll think he's your world, which he's not. You'll get over it, don't worry," Gray assured his heartbroken friend.

"B-but-"

"I don't wanna hear any buts. The Lucy I know would never think that the world was ending because of some guy. You're strong, remember?'' he encouraged her.

The blonde automatically gave him a hug.

"Thanks Gray. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you," she said.

"I know where you'd be. In some dump filled with tissues and snot. Now get cleaning, blondie!" he joked which made the blonde laugh.

"Aye-aye sir!" she said and saluted him. The two of them just laughed.

"Seriously though, you really need to clean this place up," he said in a serious tone.

"Right. Thanks Gray. See ya at school," the blonde said once she realized how gross her room had become.

"Good. I better not see a broken hearted cheerleader tomorrow," he warned and exited the room.

Once he got down stairs, Layla greeted him.

"Thanks Gray. I don't know how you do it," Layla said.

"No problem Aunt Layla. I won't let anyone hurt her," Gray promised. The blonde parent just sighed.

"Why couldn't it have been you," she said

Gray just blushed and said that the choice was up to Lucy. He then exited and drove off.

While driving home he couldn't help but sigh..

"Why _couldn't_ it be me?" asked himself.

**There! First chapter done! So how's it? Please review and once again… I'm always open for criticism…**

** I'll try to update ASAP**


	2. You Say That Your Heart Hurts

**Konichiwa! I'm back. Whew! After hours of working on my article for the school news paper, I'm finally done and now have time for this! Hehehe… anyway… enough chitchat… here's the next chapter! ='))**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… the plot sort of… but the rest belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

Chapter 2: You Say That Your Heart Hurts

Gray was at his locker putting away his books when his friends came.

"Hey droopy-eyes… what happened to Lucy?" a pink *oops, I mean salmon* haired sophomore asked, leaning against the locker.

"Huh? What do you mean?" the raven-haired vocalist asked.

"What Pinkie means-"

"My hair isn't pink!" the guitarist insisted.

"Like I was saying, what he means is that Bunny girl looked like she'd been crying her eyes put all night," a sophomore with red eyes said.

"Is she already here?" the raven-haired teenager looked around.

"Yeah, she's in the library. Sulking I think," Hibiki answered.

"With _Levy_" Lyon added… prolonging the name of the blue haired bookworm, making Gajeel blush.

Gray immediately closed his locker and ran towards the library as fast as he could while his friends followed.

xxXXxx

"Lu-Chan… could you stop sobbing. When Gray sees you like-"

"OI Lucy!" the dark-haired teenager called, 'causing everyone in the library to glare at him before telling him to... "SSSHHHHHH!"

The sophomore then walked up to the blonde with his friends following him like a bunch of tails. He then sat on a chair next to the blonde.

"What did I tell you last night?" he reminded her. The blonde just sniffed.

"Hey droopy! *pant* who knew *pant* that you *pant* could run so fast," Natsu said, trying to catch his breath, supporting his weight on a chair.

"Seriously Pinkie, you're in really bad shape. We were only running for about 10 minutes," Gajeel said.

"How many times do I have to tell you that my hair isn't pink!" an irritated Natsu said.

"Do you two ever stop fighting?" Levy asked irritation evident in her tone.

"Well he started it!" Natsu and Gajeel said in unison, each pointing an accusing finger at the other.

"SSSSHHHHH!" everyone in the library scolded them, making the two sophomores to laugh nervously while the blue-haired teenager just rolled her eyes.

"By the way, where's Lyon?" Lucy asked, finally out of her heartbroken-mode.

"On the way he got caught up with a certain blue-haired swimmer," Hibiki said in an uninterested tone.

"Tch! Pathetic," Gray rolled his eyes.

"Uhm, Lu-Chan… blonde jerk at 12 o'clock," Levy elbowed her best friend.

"Where is that jerk? I really wanna give him a piece of my mind," Natsu threatened, storming over to where the blonde athlete was sitting, but found it strange that he wasn't going anywhere, then he looked behind him and realized that Gajeel was restraining him (holding the collar of his shirt)

"Do honestly think that that's going to solve anything?" Hibiki asked, crossing his arms.

"It'll help me get rid of my anger, that's for sure," Natsu said, still trying to get to the athlete. The others in the table just sweat dropped.

Lucy looked at the table where Sting and his friends. They were whispering to each other, and then they would look at the blonde then laugh.

"Seriously, you guys need to stop making fun of her," Rouge, Sting's best friend scolded his companions.

"Ahw… Rouge's going soft again," Michael, a.k.a. Midnight gushed.

"He always was. And to be honest, I never liked that Lucy girl," Ryle a.k.a. Racer added.

"Yeah, too noisy," Midnight added.

"Not to mention annoying," the blonde added. This really pushed the blonde cheerleader from brokenhearted to enraged. She went over there and put on her brightest smile ever.

"Hey there guys, so what're we talking about?" she asked.

"I thought we were clear that we were over," Sting said in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, I know, it's just that I forgot something I should've done when we broke up. And it's really important," the cheerleader cutely said. The blonde sophomore just let out a sigh.

"Fine, but if you're gonna beg me to take you back it's a no… and if it isn't.. just make it quick and make it count. I don't have all day," Sting said in an irritated tone.

While Lucy was over at Sting, her companions watched intensely from their table. Then without warning, Lucy gave Sting a super hard blow on the cheek, causing him to call backward, leaving a pink punch mark on his cheek. Both Lucy's and Sting companions' jaws dropped. Both in disbelief and shock.

"Thanks for the chance Sting… hope it counted for you… 'Cause it did for me. Bye bye!" she waved and flipped her hair before walking back to her friends, who then praised her like crazy for what she just did.

xxXXxx

"That was awesome! You should've seen his face when you punched him," Hibiki said, still not having recovered from the event at the library.

"It felt awesome too," the blonde admitted.

"Anyway, we're off to band practice. C'mon raven boy,'' Gajeel gestured to the music room.

"Yeah you guys go ahead. I'll catch up," Gray said, to which his companions just nodded and obeyed.

"So how are _things really_ going?" he asked when they were alone. The blonde just hugged him and started crying.

"It hurts so much! I can't believe he thinks of me like that!" she said while crying her eyes out.

"There there… I knew you'd still be crying over him- even though I don't know why-, but… I'm still gonna be here for you," he assured her and rubbed circles around her back.

"Thanks… I really love having you around," she said and cried some more.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't turn me into a human handkerchief," Gray jokingly said.

"Sure. Whatever you say," she chuckled.

"How about after our band practice we hang out with the gang. I'm sure they'll make you feel better," the raven-haired sophomore suggested. And the blonde just nodded.

"Now how about you stop sobbing. It's really starting to get annoying," Gray joked causing the blonde cheerleader to lightly punch his arm.

xxXXxx

They were taking a short break from practice and we're just chilling.

"So, when do you plan on asking Levy out?" Lyon asked, making their drummer blush.

"I don't know, probably a day after… never," the dark-haired teen answered, disappointing his band mates.

"Tch… talk bout a coward," Natsu remarked.

"Oh yeah? Can't wait to see you say it to Lisanna!" Gajeel replied.

"Good luck getting past Elfman," Hibiki sarcastically said.

"Shut up!" a now red Natsu yelled, causing his companions to laugh.

"So what about Mr. Friendship over here?" Gajeel gestured to Gray once he finally straightened up after teasing Natsu.

"Don't start that again. It's bad enough that I'm the one she runs to now, you don't have to rub it in my face that she just sees me as a best friend," the vocalist complained.

"Ahw… poor little Gray-kun," his companions teased him.

"Shut up idiots!" Gray yelled.

"What's all the commotion about?" a certain scarlet-haired teen asked as she entered the room.

"N-nothing Erza… we were just telling Gray that he should just ask Lucy out," Natsu answered.

"Well now's not the right time for that. She's hurting right now. And the last thing she needs is someone adding to her problems. Especially the one who she tells them to," Gray reasoned.

"Gray's right. And we should stay out of his business," Erza said before exiting the room.

"Well that was uncalled for," Hibiki remarked.

"So… How about going to the cafeteria? I'm starving!" Natsu proposed.

"It's not even lunch time yet!" Lyon reminded him.

RING!

"Well don't just stand there! Let's get going!" Natsu said, grabbing his companions' arms and pulling them away.

While walking to the cafeteria (or should I say being pulled towards the cafeteria) the blonde's words echoed in Gray's head.

_It hurts so much!_

"Does she really love him that much? Do I even stand a chance?" Gray asked himself.

**There! Updated! What do you guys think? Sorry if it's no good… at least I think it's no good… I'm listening to the song over and over again… hopefully something'll pop into my mind soon…**

**Anyway.. please review… and I'll try to updated ASAP.. love you all!**


	3. I End Up Lying

** I'm back! with the latest chapter! hope you like it  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (neither the song nor Fairy Tail) the plot belongs to me though, but that's it… nothing else.**

Chapter 3: I End Up Lying

The group of friends (Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Lisanna, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Lyon, Erza, Jellal, Mirajane, Freed, Laxus and Hibiki) were having lunch at the cafeteria. Though they were all laughing and having fun, no one was stupid enough to notice that their cheery, upbeat, happy and talkative blonde friend wasn't herself. Each one of them tried to bring her into the conversation, but she would just answer with a nod or shake her head, then play with her food again... **(A/n: when I say 'play' I mean like just scramble it around without really eating it and just stare at it).**

"Luce, is something wrong?" Jellal asked his blonde friend.

"Huh?" the blonde asked, snapping out of her weird state.

"You've been… uhm… quiet lately," a concerned Lisanna said.

"Huh? Really? Uhm… sorry, just sleepy I guess. I was up all night working on this… uhm… article Aries-sensei assigned me on," she lied.

"I thought that you were a feature writer,'' Natsu said.

"Feature writers need to write a news segment too," the blonde explained.

"Is that true Gray?" Erza asked him.

"Uh-uhm… yeah. She even asked me what the students like to read about, since she doesn't know how to write news," Gray answered, taking a sideways glance at the cheerleader next to him who gave him a 'thank you' smile.

"Are we just gonna talk about some boring newspaper article or are we gonna eat?" an impatient Natsu said to which the others just nodded.

"Thanks," the blonde whispered to her raven-haired friend.

"Anytime," he answered.

xxXXxx

The two best friends were walking home together. Erza and Jellal had had a meeting with the school council; Natsu had to go with Lisanna to get something; Gajeel had _stuff_ to do; Lyon was busy stalking Juvia and the others were doing something else.

"By the way Gray, I never got your opinion when I started dating Sting," the blonde said, which took the raven-haired sophomore by surprise.

"Is that still necessary? I mean with you two having broke up and everything," he answered, eyeing the blonde.

"Yes! Of course it is! You're my best friend. Of course I need your opinion," she answered, crossing her arms as if it was obvious.

"Well…"

_ Should I tell her? Should I say it?_

"'Well' what?" the eager blonde asked.

"Well I guess I felt like the happiest person alive! Knowing that my best friend's finally dating the guy of her dreams," he lied.

"Ahw… you're the best! Even though it doesn't count anymore… but you're the bestest best friend ever!" she said as she hugged her companion.

"You're not so bad yourself either, blondie," he joked.

"Can't you go a day without insulting me?" she playfully pouted.

"What can I say? You're too damn cute!" he answered as he pinched the blonde's nose.

"Ow! That hurt!" she whined, making the raven-haired teen chuckle.

"You really are adorable, Luce," he said as he put his arm around her shoulder. "I'll do anything to keep that adorable smile of yours on your face," he continued.

"You know what? If I'm ever gonna fall inlove again… I want the guy to be exactly like you. Know what I mean?" the blonde said as she rested her head on her best friend's shoulder.

"Why can't we be like this more often?" Lucy asked aloud.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Gray asked.

"You know, just the two of us… best friends spending time alone together," she explained.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm game any time!" he smiled.

"Do you ever wonder what would've happened if… you know… after years of friendship, the two of us ended up liking each other? Crazy right?" he blonde asked.

Gray just laughed nervously as Lucy removed her head from his shoulders.

"What made you ask that?" he nervously asked.

"Well lots of people said that it's a miracle that we haven't fallen for each other. And I honestly don't know why they say it," the journalist said.

"I have absolutely no idea," Gray lied.

Soon enough, they finally reached the blonde's house.

"Hey, you wanna stay for a while?" Lucy offered.

"Uhm, thanks but no thanks… I still have homework to do," he declined.

"Oh, okay… see you tomorrow then," she said and gave her best friend a quick peck on the cheek, making the boy blush fifty shades of red.

"Wh-what was that for?" he asked.

"For being there for me whenever I need you," the blonde replied.

"Uhm… thanks," he said, still blushing.

"Bye!" the blonde waved.

xxXXxx

"Hey mommy!" the blonde cheerleader greeted her mother.

"Hey there baby," her mother answered.

"Mom… please stop calling me that," Lucy requested.

"So, how was your day?" Layla asked her daughter-slash-twin.

"Uhm… it was okay… with Gray being around and my other friends to cheer me up," Lucy answered taking a seat on the sofa.

"Gray's always there for you, right?" Layla asked

"Yeah he is…" Lucy answered.

"And he's a great friend, isn't he?" Layla asked.

"Yeah… and?" Lucy asked, her voice giving hints of suspicion.

"I bet he'd make a good boyfriend for you," Layla added, in a teasing tone.

"Mom! What did I tell you about trying to pair me up with Gray!" a blushing Lucy said.

"Why re you blushing, honey?" an amused Layla asked.

"I-it's nothing mom. Anyway, I'm going over to Natsu's because he told me earlier during class that he needed my help with something," the blonde student said.

"Sure! Say hello to Wendy for me," Layla said.

"Sure mom," Lucy said, walking up the stairs towards her room.

The blonde undressed herself and put on a pair of white jean shorts, a fit violet T-shirt with the words "I Love My Best Friend". She wore her hair down and put on a pair of violet sneakers (**a/n: don't get me wrong, violet's not my favorite color, its green.**) she hurried down stairs and got her phone nd exites their mansion.

xxXXxx

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Hold on, I'll be there in a second," a familiar voice inside called out, and a sophomore with pink- err…- I mean salmon hair opened the door.

"Hey there couz!" he greeted the blonde.

"Hey couz! So what's the problem?" she said, stepping inside.

"Uhm… I didn't even let you in yet," Natsu said.

"Does it still matter? We're cousins after all… what's mine is yours," the blonde said.

"I think that phrase was meant for best friends," Natsu sweat dropped.

"Why? Aren't we friends?" the blonde asked.

"Well, of course we are… but I think that what you just said was meant for Gray," Natsu said.

"Guess so," the blonde shrugged and made herself at home.

The pink(salmon) haired teen soon noticed the print on his cousin's shirt.

"Oohh… what do we have here. I never knew you _loved_ your best friend," he teased.

"Well aren't you slow. Of course I love my best friend. I love all my friends," the blonde said as if it was obvious.

"What I meant was… love him MORE than a friend," Natsu clarified.

"Oh, well that's just a huge no. he's just my best friend. No more, no less," she answered, earning her a disappointed "Oh"

xxXXxx

Gray was trying to do his homework, but a certain scenario just couldn't get off his mind.

_I bet we looked like a lovey dovey couple earlier_ he thought to himself as he laid down on his bed and gave a defeated sigh and ran his fingers through his hair.

_If I ever fall inlove again, I want the guy to be exactly like you_

The blonde's words echoed in his mind. He sighed again.

"Seriously Luce… how dense can you be? Why look for some other guy when I'm right here," he thought out loud, and eventually he just screamed into a pillow.

**There! Sorry for the late update… I've been… well… let's just say that 'busy' is a huge understatement. And I've got this huge uhm… problem… not to mention that war that's going on in our neighboring city… (hope it won't reach us)**

**and I made Natsu Lucy's cousin so there's no way that they can end up together... the mere possibility is really really really slim.. :D**

**Please review guys! Thanks… Love you all!**

**I'll try to update ASAP.. love you guys!**


	4. You Say Thanks for Being a Friend

**Konichiwa minna! I'm back! Hahay… buhay journalist (meaning: *sigh* the life of a journalist) but if you really love what you do… no matter how hard and tiring… you'll keep on doing it right? Just like my stories! **** enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I did… I'm sad to say that I don't own Fairy Tail…**

Chapter 4: You Say Thanks for Being a Friend

Gray was in the music room with his childhood friend, Lisanna.

"Then why not just tell her?" the blue-eyed teen asked.

"It's not as simple as it sounds, Lisa," the dark-eyed sophomore said.

"I know, with you two being best friends ever since we were in kindergarten and everything. Just the mere thought of confessing to her then she ends up rejecting you and all those years of best friendship will all go down the drain," the silver haired girl said.

As he listened to his friend say those things, he lost even the slightest bit of courage he had to tell the blonde how he felt. All of the things she had said were 100% possible. He just sat there, imagining life with Lucy just avoiding him whenever they met.

"Hey Gray!" Lisanna was shaking his shoulders trying to get him back to the natural plain.

"Huh?" he asked, shaking his head finally coming back to Earth.

"You've been spacing out… I've been trying to tell you that if Lucy _did_ find out and not feel the same way, she might stop talking to you, stop recognizing you, completely shut you out of her life, heck... she might even-"

"Please stop talking about that!" Gray quickly cut her off. He _really_ didn't want to hear about what might happen if he got rejected. He was already a coward as things were! The last thing he needed was someone going over the worst case scenarios that could happen if he confessed.

"Why?" Lisanna asked. Gray just gave her a "you-seriously-want-me-to-lecture-you?'' look.

Just then, a certain blonde entered the room.

"Hey blondie!" Gray casually greeted her, gesturing for her to sit down on the sofa nest to him, which she did.

"Hey Lisanna! Hey Gray! Am I interrupting something?" she asked, sitting down.

"Nah, not really… we were just talking about stuff," the raven-haired boy said.

"Anyway! *claps her hand once* I think Natsu called me last night and said something about a problem that he needed help with," Lisanna said, exiting the room.

"Oh Yeah! Before I forget… didn't Natsu ask you to go over to his place last night? What did he need?" Gray asked his best friend.

"Help. Girl help. He wanted me to tell him about 'girls' which was really unusual because those kind of stuff never really mattered to him. I guess he's serious about Lisanna," the blonde said.

"He's damn serious alright, just doesn't have the brain to prove it. I mean seriously Luce, he asked me if girls liked getting fish for a present," Gray said.

"WHAT!?" even though she knew how stupid her cousin could be at times, it never occurred to her that he was _that_ stupid.

"I know right?" he asked.

"Who on earth gave him that crazy idea!?" Lucy asked.

"Good question, I asked him that too. He said that he was lying in his room when that creepy talking cat of his approached him. Seriously, doesn't a talking cat creep him out?" Gray asked.

"I know Happy can be a little creepy when you 1st meet him, but he can be really cute and fun to be around when you get used to him," the blonde said.

"Well, I'll believe anything as long as it's coming from you," Gray said, putting his arm around the blonde's shoulder.

"Thanks," the blonde said, resting her head on her best friend's shoulder.

"For what?" he asked.

"For being a really great friend. You have no idea how much I love you," the blonde said.

"As a friend right?" Gray nervously asked.

"Of course! What else," Lucy said as if it were obvious.

"Nothing, never mind what I said," the raven-haired teenager said.

There was a long silence between the two. It wasn't awkward, but comfortable. Both of them just enjoyed each other's presence.

"You know, sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I liked you instead of Sting," the blonde said, taking the boy by surprise, making him flinch.

_Damn Lucy! Why do you have to say stuff like that!? Do you have any idea how much that tempts me to just kiss you senseless!? _Gray scolded the blonde in his thoughts

"Huh?" was all he managed to ask.

"Nothing, forget I even said that," the brown-eyed teen said.

"Okay. What ever you say," Gray agreed and rested his head on the blonde's head which was on his shoulder.

It was a lovely moment for the two. Especially for Gray. If he could, he would have stopped time right there and then. If he had the courage, he would have confessed to her at that very minute, he would have kissed her and tell her what he felt for the last 10 years. But the thought of losing her was just too much for him.

"How old were we when we met, again?" the blonde asked.

"5. We were in kindergarten, and you were seated next to Natsu while I was seated next to Lyon. During recess while you and Levy were playing tag, you fell and scraped you knee. I helped you up," Gray remembered every detail of that day…

_Flashback_

_ Levy and Lucy were playing tag during recess, then the blonde fell and scraped her knee. Gray and Lyon were just talking when he heard a girl crying._

_ "Hey Lyon, what happened to her?" Gray asked his cousin when he saw the crying blonde._

_ "I think she fell. Serves her right for not being careful," Lyon snorted._

_ "Don't say stuff like that… come on, let's help her," Gray said._

_ "Ooohhh… Gray has a crush on blondie," Lyon teased his cousin._

_ "Shut up… and if you're just gonna act like a jerk, I'm not. I'm going to help her," Gray said and went over to the blonde._

_ "Hey, are you okay?" he asked as he helped the blonde up._

_ "Uhm… kind of… thanks," the blonde said, wiping dust off her skirt._

_ "You should have been more careful," he told her._

_ "Yeah, I know… sorry for the trouble," she apologized._

_ "Nah, it's okay…" he said, then he looked at her face and he was almost paralyzed by those big brown eyes. Her golden blonde hair that could easily replace the sun. Her creamy skin. And her angelic smile._

_ "I'm Lucy… Lucy Heartfilia," he blonde offered her hand out to the raven-haired boy._

_ "Uh… hi! I'm Gray… Gray Fullbuster," he said, shaking the blonde's hand._

_ From there, they introduced each other to their friends and so… the group, Fairy Tail was born. Compose of Erza, Jellal, Lyon, Juvia, Natsu, Lisanna, Hibiki, Mirajane, Freed, Laxus, and Elfman._

_ Everyone was close, but Gray and Lucy were the ones that were inseparable making Gray's feelings for her grow until they were so out of control that he finally realized that he'd fallen inlove with her._

_End of flashback_

"Even back then you were always watching over me," Lucy said and got up.

"Come on. We still have class," she said, offering her hand.

"Oh man! Can't I ever skip class?" he whined.

"You can skip class… but I'll never speak to you ever again," Lucy pouted.

"Fine! Fine! Fine! I'm getting up," Gray said, quickly standing up, making the blonde giggle.

"What are you laughing about blondie?" he asked.

"Nothing, come on!" she smiled, grabbing his hand and dragging him all the way to their classroom, making Gray blush.

"Let go of my hand woman! Or else people will think that we're dating," Gray joked. The blonde realized that he had a point and her cheeks were painted a slight pink.

"Ahw, don't worry Luce… I won't fall for you… you're not even my type," he joked, causing the blonde to lightly punch his arm and the two of them walked to their classroom together.

_Why do have to be so damn perfect? _He asked as he looked at the blonde beside him..

**There! What do you guys think? Fluffy? I added a little back story about how they met… tell me what you guys think, okay? Love you all! :D**


	5. I End Up Telling You What You Wanna Hear

**Konichiwa! *waves* since we're having a long weekend, might as well work on the story right? Before I busy myself with reports, articles, homework and studies… TT-TT**

**Gray: will I ever confess to Lucy?**

**Me: Of course you will! That's the purpose of the song!**

**Gray: So… I **_**will**_** confess…**

**Me: Duh!**

**Gray: Will I get rejected?**

**Me: hhhmm… I'll think bout it… *evil smirk***

**Gray: Oh c'mon!**

**Me: I won't tolerate spoilers… just get on with the disclaimer**

**Gray: Fine… Joy-Joy-Chan doesn't own anything but the plot**

**Me: Enjoy the next chapter minna!**

Chapter 5: I End Up Telling You What You Wanna Hear

"Thus, the last term is always gonna be positive because negative plus negative is positive…"

"*yawn* Hey Gray, remember your offer to skip class?" the blonde whispered to the raven-haired teen seated behind her.

"Yeah… what about it?" he asked back.

"Let's make a run for it while Macao-sensei's back is turned!" the blonde joked, making her nakama chuckle.

"Told you earlier. But you wouldn't listen," Gray said. (**A/n: I really really really really hate math… there's no way to exaggerate how much I hate it**)

RING!

Every student ran out of the class room as if a huge tsunami was about to hit them.

"Damn math! I mean seriously, how can we make good use of algebra in real life?" a mentally exhausted Gray whined.

"Hahaha… I honestly have no idea. But what can we do? We have to learn the junk," Hibiki said.

"I swear. If this subject doesn't get any easier, my head will explode!" Gray exclaimed.

"Take it easy… you still haven't confessed yet," Hibiki said.

"Don't start that again," an irritated Gray said, causing his blonde (sorry, I can't really make out the color of Hibiki's hair… but for me, it seems blonde) companion to chuckle.

"Where is Lucy anyway?" Hibiki asked.

"I don't know, she's probably at cheer practice," Gray answered.

"Speaking of practice… come on… _we_ need to practice if we're gonna do that surprise of yours. Let's round up Lyon, Gajeel and Natsu," Hibiki said.

"Right… come on," Gray said as the two friends went off to look for their band mates.

xxXXxx

"So Lucy… How are you these days?" Rouge asked the blonde.

He was the only friend of Sting's that the blonde always liked. He wasn't arrogant like the rest of her friends. She sometimes wondered what was it about Sting, Midnight and Racer that no matter how different they were and how they treated Rouge, he would still hang out with them.

"Uhm, I'm okay… I've got some great friends," Lucy answered.

"Good to know. You know what… I think I really need to apologize for what Sting and the others said the other day at the library," the dark-haired teen said.

"You don't need to. It wasn't you who said those things. In fact, you were the one that defended me," the blonde gave him a smile.

"Yeah, guess I was. I guess I'll just leave you alone and let you go to your cheer practice," Rouge said.

"Okay… see you around," the blonde said.

She was going to walk away and Rouge was already a few steps away when the blonde spoke again.

"You know," she started, making Rouge stop on his tracks, and turn to the blonde.

"You don't have to put up with those so called friends of yours. There are better people out there," she said.

"You don't get it… they're the ones that brought me out of my loneliness," the dark-haired teen said.

"Really? 'Cause I think you're still lonely… me and my others friends are gonna be right here if you decide to leave those bastards," she offered, making Rouge smile.

"Yeah… sure… thanks for the offer, I'll keep it in mind," he said and the two walked off to their separate directions.

xxXXxx

"Hey there Lucy!" Mirajane, the cheer captain greeted the blonde

"Konichiwa Mira," the blonde replied with a smile.

"How ya doing?" the silver-haired junior asked.

"Uhm… You know, could be better, but good none the less," she managed to say.

The two friends talked through out their practice with Mira trying to make Lucy see reason on why she should like Gray, but the blonde just wouldn't budge.

xxXXxx

Gray and the others were practicing for a surprise that he planned to do in time… but of course, they still had to pick a song.

"_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush aint going away-ay-ay  
This crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_Going away  
Going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay"_

"Nice practice Lover Boy," Gray's friends complimented him.

"I don't like it… It doesn't tell the story," Gray complained.

"Well it tells you're story," Lyon said.

"I want the song to tell both our stories," Gray said.

"Whose story?" a certain blonde entered the room.

"Huh!? Luce!? When'd you get here?" a panicked Gray asked.

"Just now, though your band practice could be heard all the way from the gym," the blonde answered, sitting down on one of the couches.

"Hey guys! I think I hear Makarov-sensei calling us!" Hibiki said, winking at his fellow band mates and instantly they got his message.

"Yeah. Me too. I can't believe I missed it," they all mumbled in unison. They gave the two an awkward smile while slowly walking backwards and shutting the door behind them.

"So, you sounded great!" he blonde complimented the raven-haired boy.

"Thanks," he awkwardly answered.

"So… the others were certainly acting weird," the blonde remarked.

"Yeah," Gray answered.

"Gray?" the blonde asked.

"Hhm?'' the raven-haired teen asked.

"Do you think that I made the right decision about sting?" she asked.

_Seriously, the jerk just insulted you right in front of your face, and you're telling me you still like him!? What's the matter with you!? _He thought and a frown unconsciously crept its way to his face.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

_No! Everything is anything BUT alright! I love you! Can't you see that! I'm right here! Why are you so blind!_

That was what he wanted to say, that was what he wanted to scream at her face, but instead…

"Hell, yeah!… I think that he was you're best choice yet! Don't worry Luce, if you're meant to be, you'll be together. I'm always gonna offer you my full support," he said with a smile, and the blonde just smiled back.

_Even if it means slowly killing myself_

xxXXxx

Time skip: later that day…

"You said WHAT!?" all of his friends (Mira, Lyon, Juvia, Natsu, Lisanna, Elfman, Freed, Hibiki, Levy, Gajeel, Laxus, Jellal and Erza) yelled in disbelief.

"I can't believe you could be so stupid! That was your chance! Seriously Gray! Urgh!" Levy exclaimed.

"Actually, that wasn't my perfect chance," Gray then told them about what happened after Lisanna left the music room and leaving him and Lucy alone. This, of course only made his friends want to hit him more.

"Juvia cannot believe what a coward you re Gray-san!" a certain blue-haired swimmer exclaimed.

"I know… I know," Gray said, as his friends continued to nag him about how pathetic he was.

"Gray, do you even plan on confessing to her?" Natsu asked.

"Of course I do! Just not now… but soon," Gray promised his friends…

"You better, if my cousin's gonna date a bastard, might as well be a friend of mine," Natsu said.

His other friends just nodded their heads.

Time skip: later at Lisanna's

"Mira-nee… do you seriously think that Gray will confess? He seems unsure," the white haired sophomore asked her older sister.

"I hope so," Mira answered.

"Stop fooling around and start acting like a man Gray!" Elfman exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… be a man and confess. Be a man and tell her how I feel, blah blah blah. I get it," Gray said in an uninterested tone.

They were all over at Lisanna's having their weekly movie marathon, but this time, Lucy couldn't come because she had a meeting with the journalists.

"Why do you always chicken out!" Gray asked himself as he slapped himself (hard)

**Konichiwa! How was it? I finished this surprisingly fast, less than an hour… new personal best!**

**Anyway, please review Love you minna! *flying kiss* :D**


	6. It's not Fair!

**Hi! First of all… Thanks to all of you who support this story! Love you all! *flying kiss***

**Here's chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: no matter how much I want it to be… but Fairy Tail just can't be mine**

Chapter 6: He Treats you so Bad and I'm So Good To You It's Not Fair

* * *

Time skip: Saturday morning

Gray and his band were at his room talking about some stuff.

"Did Lucy ever come in here?" Natsu asked, looking around

"Yeah, all the time. Why'd you ask?" Gray answered.

"No reason. I just wondered how she missed that picture of her on your desk," Natsu said, pointing at a photo of the blonde on the boy's desk next to his bed. She was wearing a pair of white shorts, a black tank top, her hair was down and she was sitting on Gray's bed, legs crossed and her head tilted 45 degrees while smiling.

"Well, all of us know how dense she can be," Gray answered.

"Yeah, I bet she just thinks that you have that picture just because she's your best friend," Gajeel said.

"And I thought Natsu was stupid," Lyon added.

"Hey! Lucy's not stupid!" a defensive Gray exclaimed, making his companions laugh.

"Oh man!" Lyon said, wiping a tear from his eye. "I was jus kidding," he continued.

"Not funny," Gray said, and Lyon just put his arms around his cousin's shoulder.

"You know couz… through all we've been through, and out of every situation that I've seen you in, this has to be your worst position yet," he said.

"You don't have to remind me," he answered.

"Come on… let's go to the music room," Hibiki said.

"On a Saturday!? Don't we ever get a time off from school?" Natsu complained.

"Not until we help lover boy with his problem," Hibiki said, and they exited the building.

* * *

Later: when they arrived at their school

They were walking towards the music room when they heard familiar voices.

"Hey let me go!" a female voice demanded.

"Sorry blondie, but no can do," a voice that sounded like a hissing snake said.

"I said let me go Midnight!" the female voice demanded again.

"What do you think Racer? Should we let her go?" the guy (which was Midnight) asked.

"Nah! Not until we're told so," Racer said.

"Just what the hell did I do to you guys!?" girl asked. By this time, Gray and the others decided to take a peek at who it was, and as they expected… it was Lucy! Both of her wrists were being held by the two, restraining her.

"To them, nothing… but to me, yes" a blonde sophomore said, coming out of the shadows.

"What the- what do you want?" the blonde teenager asked.

"I don't know… pay back, probably," he said

"For what!?" the blonde snapped.

"For humiliating me at the library… and I have to say blondie… that was a real turn on. Not a lot of girls have the nerve to do that to me," he said, lifting the blonde's chin.

"And your point being?" the cheerleader asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I want you back," he said, smirking.

"Do you really think that I'd still like you after what I herd" the blonde asked in an irritated tone.

"Of course you do. You're just playing hard to get," Sting said matter-of-factly.

"And what makes you think that?" she asked.

"Because I'm sure that when I kiss you, you'll be begging me to take you back. Come to think of it… I still haven't kissed you now, have I?'' he asked, slowly pulling the blonde towards him.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" a certain raven-haired sophomore exclaimed.

"Ahw look… if it isn't Gray Fullbuster," Sting said in a baby tone

"And if it isn't Sting Eucliffe… the biggest gay in the planet," Gray snapped.

"What did you say!? Midnight! Racer! Take care of him for me," Sting demanded.

"This is going to be fun," Racer said, snapping his fingers

"Yeah, bet you're excited to have your butts kicked right?" Gray asked.

They were about to start fighting when a strict voice of authority stopped them.

"What's all this ruckus about!?" a girl with long blue hair, wearing a two piece bikini asked.

"N-nothing Aquarius-sensei," the boys stuttered.

"Sting! Glad to see you. I've been looking everywhere for you. I need you to gather up al the athletes and tell them that we're gonna have a meeting," Aquarius commanded.

"Right now?" Sting asked.

"Of course! Get your puny ass out there!" she exclaimed, and caused the 3 friends to run for their lives out of the school.

"Fullbuster, Heartfilia… what are you two doing here?" the teacher asked.

"Uhm, we were gonna practice," Gray answered.

"Oh, well then carry on," she said in an uninterested tone and walked off.

"What were you doing here!? Do you know that that guy could have raped you!?" Gray scolded the blonde.

"S-sorry. Yukino texted me and told me that we had cheer practice and I had to get here as soon as possible," the blonde sheepishly answered, looking at her feet as she fidgeted with them.

Seeing the blonde's innocent reaction, he couldn't help but feel guilty. But he couldn't help but raise his voice at her this time. He just hugged her, surprising the blonde.

"Sorry I shouted," was all he could say.

The blonde was still startled by her friend's sudden change in mood. She thought that he might yell at her more and give her a lecture about how many times he saved her and the least she could do was stay out of trouble.

"I-it's okay. It was my fault anyway," she answered and hugged him back. Gray let her go.

"Boy, you're not just a guy magnet but a problem magnet, huh?" he asked.

"Funny," she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Come on, how about we hang out at the music room," Gray said, and pulled her towards the music room.

* * *

Gray expected to see Lyon and the others there since they weren't anywhere to be found in the hallway, but when they reached their destination, they found it empty except to the instruments and the furniture.

Lucy took a seat on the couch and Gray followed. There was an awkward silence between them. Until Gray decided to break it.

"Would have accepted his offer?" he suddenly asked.

"Huh?" the blonde asked.

"Would you have said yes?" Gray asked.

"To what?" Lucy asked back.

"Would you have said yes when he offered you to be his girlfriend again?" Gray asked again.

"I don't know,'' she answered.

"Oh please! You never 'don't know'," Gray pointed out.

"Do you think I should have said yes?" the blonde asked.

"Do you really love him?" Gray asked back.

"I don't know," Lucy said, staring at the floor.

"Well here's one thing I know… you deserve better than Sting," Gray said, making the blonde face him.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I mean… you deserve a guy that's not gonna hurt you. A guy that would give anything to see you happy, even his own happiness," Gray said.

"You mean a guy like you?" she asked, making her companion nervous.

"W-what do you mean?" it was his turn to ask that question.

_Did she know all along?_

"I mean… a guy like you. Even though you haven't found the girl that's gonna make you fall inlove yet… I'm sure that that's exactly what you'd do. She's gonna be really lucky," the blonde said with a smile.

Gray unconsciously let out a sigh of relief. She didn't know after all! At least he didn't look like a sucker, even though he knew he was.

"Oh yeah? What makes you so sure?" he asked in an amused tone.

"I don't know. I just know," she said.

"I love you," he subconsciously said. Once he realized what he just said, he cursed himself a gazillion times.

"I love you too," she said back. At 1st, he thought he was hearing things, but it was so clear that it couldn't have been his imagination.

"Really? You love me too?" he asked. He was practically the happiest guy alive.

"Of course I do! You're my best friend after all," she said, and he almost dropped dead on the floor.

'friendly love' damn! Sure she loved him back! But AS A FRIEND. Damn that accursed thing called the Friendzone!

* * *

**Hahahaha…. Had you fooled huh? No… the real confession's gonna be a few chapters away… but it's coming soon. I can imagine the looks on your faces once she said "you're my best friend after all"… hahaha… Don't worry Gray, I hate being in the friendzone too.. XD**

**R&R minna! Ai shite ru!**


	7. Finally Forget the Day You Met Him

**TT-TT the weekend's almost over! And now that I mentioned it.. .**

**It still have a report to do! Not to mention an article that's due on Monday, and the periodic table is still left unmemorized! Then there' that narrative that I still have to do for our English subject… Oh my effin' god! But I still have to do this… writing stories are really my stress relievers…**

**Anyway, enough talk, there's the much awaited chapter!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail will never be mine**

* * *

Chapter 7: and you'll Finally Forget the day You Met Him

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

Well, it's been a few weeks after my break up with Sting, and I'm proud to tell you that I'm slowly moving on. And if people ask me about it… well, all I can really say is that… I remember the guy, but the feeling's starting to get a little blurry, which is a good sign. I bet Gray's gonna be happy when he finds out, though I think he already knows. Seriously, there's nothing about me that that guy doesn't know, nothing's ever gonna get pass him.

Speaking of Gray… I owe that guy my life! I mean, it's not like he saved me from certain death or anything, but he sure helps make my life more enjoyable… not to mention the fact that he's always looking out for me… some people say that we look cute together, but pa-lease! Who would ever think that Gray and I look cute together? Even mom and Aunt Ur tease us sometimes. Tch! Parents!

Anyway, it's a Saturday and I'm headed over to Gray's because he called and told me that he needed help with something. Wonder what he needs? He rarely asks for my help. Not that I'm complaining, it's the least I could you for everything that he's done for me for the last 10 years.

Soon enough, I reach their house and knock on the door. It took a few seconds before someone yelled…

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec," and by the sound of the voice, I could tell who it was, since that's the voice that I've been talking to and listening to for the last 10 years of my life.

The next thing I knew, a guy with wet raven hair opened the door. He had a towel wrapped around his lower body, and he was wet. My guess? He just took a shower. Well, either that or he tripped on a banana peel while walking around the house and fell face first on poop. Yeah, now that I think about it… it was probably my 1st guess.

"Hey! Sorry about this… I was taking a shower" he told me. Bingo! My hunch was right! Am I a genius or am I a genius?

"It's okay," I said with a smile, and I know that I'm blushing, because my face is hotter that a furnace! And I could tell that he noticed, because he chuckled and pinched my cheek.

"Ahw… little Lucy blushes when she sees her best friend half naked," he said in an amused tone.

"Pah-lezzz! I see you have naked all the time. Considering the fact that your shirt just _magically_ disappears during class," I said, rubbing my sore cheek.

"But doesn't it bother you knowing that the only clothing I have on right now is a towel and you're only a few inches away from me?" he asked with a smirk. Tch! Talk about a perv.

"Just get dressed, Raven boy," I said, lightly pushing him.

"Aye aye captain!" he jokingly saluted me and went up to his room while I made myself at home.

He came down wearing a pair of jeans with a chain dangling by the side, white shirt under an unbuttoned polo and a pair of sneakers (**a/n: sorry… I totally suck at guys' fashion TT-TT… but that's what I usually see my guy classmates wear**)

He then flopped onto the couch next to me and put his arm around my shoulders… you know, the way he usually does… though, this time it feels weird… I think my hearts racing this time..

Normal P.O.V.

"So, what'd you call me here for?" the blonde asked. She was wearing a white mini-short with a black leather belt and a red fit shirt with the words "Vampires rule" printed on it (**a/n: yeah, bout that… I think that you guys should know that I'm a self-proclaimed vampire hehehe… me and my guy friend are as the 'vampire duo'… not that you care, I just thought that I'd share**)

"Oh yeah! I wanted to ask you if you wouldn't mind babysitting Romeo with me," the raven-haired teen requested. Romeo was his little brother that also happened to be Natsu's sister's classmate.

"Sure! I think that'd be fun! Where is he?" the blonde asked.

"Up in his room, he just got back from their school's camping trip and he's been telling all sorts of stuff about it, I could really use another pair of ears to help me out, and I know you're a million times better than me when dealing with kids, so…" he trailed off.

"Enough said. I'd be glad to! And it's the least I can do," the blonde gave her best friend a bright smile.

"Come on, he's up in his room," Gray said before he grabbed the blonde's wrist and dragging her up the stairs while running to his lil bro's room.

When he got to his door, he whispered to the blonde to "sshh" as he silently opened the door to his brother's room and secretly entered it with the blonde, completely going unnoticed by the young boy.

"Someday Wendy… someday… you'll be more than just my best friend," he said to the photo of him and his best friend.

"Oh-la-la… Romeo's found his Juliet," a sweet yet teasing female voice said, startling the lad and making him snap his head behind him and fell off his seat when he saw his older brother and his best friend standing behind him with large grins.

"Kyaa! Onii-Chan!? Lucy-nee?! When'd you two get there?" a startled Romeo asked.

"Jus now,'' the blonde said, sitting on the boy's bed.

"How long have you been standing there?" a panicked Romeo asked.

"Long enough to hear what you said about Wendy," Gray teased as he took a seat next to the blonde on his brother's bed while putting his arm round her shoulders.

"So, tell me everything… when'd it start? How'd you figure it out?" the blonde eagerly asked.

"I don't know, we've been friends for years and I guess it happened sometime 3 years ago?'' the boy said in an unsure tone.

"Wow, that's really long time!" the blonde commented.

Romeo's P.O.V.

Yeah, Lucy-nee had a point it _has_ been a long time, and let me tell you, it's both torture and heaven. I know I sound like some hopeless, love-sick puppy but hey! Give me a break, I'm a 13-year-old boy for crying out loud.

Now, I'm sure I sound a lot like my brother when he talks about Lucy-nee. And of course, I know that he's been in love with Lucy-nee for a long time. I just stole a glance at my older brother as I listened to Lucy-nee going on about how "I should just tell her how I feel and if I don't someone might do it first and I'll lose her forever" Tch! Yeah right… try telling that to the guy sitting next to you.

"Wendy's not gonna reject you, I swear! She's sweet. And I think that if a guy is madly inlove with someone and doesn't tell her, he's just the biggest jerk EVER!" she exclaimed, and I could swear that I wanted to laugh like crazy when I saw Onii-Chan flinch at what she said. Hahaha… Relate much, bro? He immediately took his arm off her when she said that.

"Hey, by the way Lucy-nee… how's everything going between you and that Sting guy?" I asked. It's not everyday that I get to ask her questions about her love life, and since she was interfering with mine, I might as well return the favor, and I'm not gonna pass off the chance to piss Onii-Chan off.

"I'm doing fine, though I don't know how he's doing… and you know, for the 1st time in weeks, I actually couldn't care less!" Lucy-nee said with a smile, and I have to admit she looks cute when she smiles, I guess that's one of the things Gray-nii likes about her.

Once Onii-Chan heard her say those words, he brightened up

"So, you're telling me that you're over him right?'' he eagerly asked. Geez, desperate much? And considering how smart Lucy-nee is-and I bet Onii-Chan forgot to mention that she's running for 1st honor in their class, didn't he? Anyway, back to my point. Considering how smart she is, I can't believe she doesn't get the signs that are _way_ obvious. I guess that's one thing I like about Lucy-nee… she reminds me of Wendy. I guess now I know where Wendy gets her denseness from, *mentally sweatdrop*

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," she said with a smile and Onii-Chan and I couldn't help but smile back. I could see how happy Onii-Chan was, and then Lucy-nee ruffled both of our hair. She always _was_ like a real sister to me… so I guess I wouldn't mind having her for a sister-in-law, if you know what I mean *wink*

I suddenly felt an evil urge surge through me and I guess I subconsciously gave out an evil smirk.

"Hey Lucy-nee… did you know that Onii-Chan has been crazy inlove with-" I couldn't finish my sentence because Onii-Chan put his hand over my mouth, and I guess I expected that reaction from him… but looks like it's too late, 'cause Lucy-nee had that evil-slash-match-maker grin on her face, and I could tell that once she leaves the building, I'm gonna have to run for my life while Onii-Chan chases me around the house while carrying a chain saw like some psycho killer. I shuddered at the thought.

"Ooohhh… so little Gray's inlove…" Lucy-nee said in a teasing tone.

"N-no… just forget everything Romeo said," and I could sense the nervousness in his voice… hehehe *evil smirk* I can tell I'm in for some serious trouble when Lucy-nee leaves. I struggled to get my mouth free so I can answer her question.

"Yeah! He's way inlove! Infact, he's been crazy about her for more than 9 years!" I said and Onii-Chan gave me one of those looks that basically said 'I'm gonna kill you' and I ran as fast as I could out of our house. And even when I was out, I could hear Onii-Chan sigh and Lucy-nee bugging him about who the girl was. I know that this is gonna get interesting. But… I still have to figure out how I'm going to survive the night. You know, so I won't wake up with a knife in my throat the next day *sigh* but it's so worth it! :D

* * *

** So? What'd you guys think? I just started using p.o.v.'s now because it just entered my mind (I've been reading a lot of novels were the narrator uses the 1****st**** person point of view and realized that it's more interesting but that's just my opinion)**

** Please please please review guys… love you all! Be back soon…**

**Spoiler alert: the next chapter's gonna be the much awaited confession scene… see ya guys there *wink***


	8. I Dedicate This Song To You

**Konichiwa minna! *waves* this is it! The much awaited confession scene! Is it just me… or am I getting excited?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I ain't Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

Chapter 8: I Dedicate This Song To You

* * *

Gray's P.O.V.

Monday morning:

RING! RING! RING!

Urgh! I really didn't want to get up… I spent all Saturday hunting Romeo down with Lucy.

_Flashback_

_ Lucy and I were walking down the streets of Magnolia looking for Romeo._

_ "Where is that guy!? I swear, I'm gonna kill him!" I gritted my teeth. It was bad enough that mom had me babysit the dude, the least he could do was stay put. I just sighed my frustration out._

_ "For what? For running off or for telling me your secret?" Lucy asked with an amused smile._

_ "Both!" I exclaimed and sighed again, then stuffed my hands into my pocket and continued walking._

_ "You know you could've just told me, right?" she asked me. I didn't know what to make out of her tone. Whether she was mad that I didn't tell her, or hurt because I didn't trust her. I just ignored her, which for your information took every ounce of strength I had._

_ "So you're not talking to me anymore, is that it?'' she asked me again, and again, I just ignored her._

_ "Look, Gray… I'm your best friend and you know that you can trust me with anything," she said, standing infront of me, blocking my way. Please Luce, just let me off the hook already! I just walked around her, and found myself staring at the sidewalk while I walked._

_ "Hey!" she called out, running over to my side._

_ "Gray, are you ignoring me now?" she asked. I just kept silent and continued walking._

_ "Hey, look. I think it's perfectly normal for you to like someone. You're a teenager after all!" she said, I can't believe she just won't let this topic slide!_

_ "It's nothing to be embarrassed about," she continued, and looked at me._

_ "I told you when I liked Sting, I told you when he broke my heart, and I told you well… everything!" she said, this time I could tell she was getting a little impatient._

_ "Look, are you just gonna give me the silent treatment, 'cause that's so not what I wanted to talk to you about," she snapped and stopped walking. I snapped my head to her direction._

_ "Why'd you stop?" I asked. That wasn't the response she wanted to hear, she just glared at me._

_ "Look, if you're upset because I didn't tell you that I liked someone, then sorry, alright? I honestly don't know what the big deal is… there's tons of stuff that I don't tell you," I snapped, I automatically regretted saying those words once they went out of my mouth._

_ "You don't know what the big deal is? You honestly don't know?" she started, and I knew for sure that I was in for trouble. She was either gonna cry, or hate me or stop talking to me._

_ "Gray, we've been best friends for 10 years. I tell you everything. In fact, there's nothing going on in my life that you don't know about. And here I thought that you'd do the same. I thought that for sure you trusted me the way I trusted you. I know that right now, you think that I'm a drama queen for making such a big issue from a small thing, and to ne honest, it's okay with me that you didn't tell me. Maybe you were just embarrassed. But you know what I'm making a big deal about? It's the fact that you don't trust me," she said, and her voice was cracking. I think she was gonna cry any second._

_ "Look, don't be such a drama que-'' I cut myself off, knowing that the word came out wrong._

_ "See?" she said._

_ "Luce, I really don't need this right now, I've got enough problems already," I said, scratching the back of my head._

_ "what don't you need?" she asked me._

_ "If you don't need me… fine. See you at school," she said._

_ "Don't walk out on me Luce!" I called out_

_ "Fine, you said that there's a lot of things you didn't tell me right?" she asked, walking back up to me._

_ "yeah," I nervously answered. I know this isn't going to end well._

_ "Just one. Just one of those things. Just one, tell me," she said, eyeing me. I just gulped. I couldn't tell her those things. It was all about her._

_ "Fine, I guess I'm just not trust worthy for you. See ya at school," she said and walked over to the direction their house was._

_End of flashback_

She hasn't spoken to me since. She won't reply to my texts, and she won't even answer my calls. I glanced over to the wall clock at the corner of my room, and found that the time was already 7:30! And class starts at 9… so I still had time… but today was a really important day! Today's the day that I'm going to confess… I jumped out of bed and took a shower and got into my school uniform, grabbed my bag and rushed towards school.

I was out of breath when I reached our school.

"Yo Gray! Where've you been!?" Hibiki asked me.

"Sorry, I've been busy," I answered.

"Oh, okay…anyway, me and the others are gonna go to the music room while you get Lucy," Hibiki said.

The others headed off to the M.R while I was left at my locker feeling as nervous as hell. Then, I saw Lucy walk pass me.

"Hey Luce!" I called out to her.

"Hey there Gray!" she greeted me with her bright smile.

"Listen, about what happened during Saturday… I'm sorry about how I reacted. I think I may have been an overly dramatic bitch," she apologized, and you could see in her eyes that she was sincere… which was a really good sign.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about too," I said, trying to ignore the gazillions of butterflies in my stomach.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, but 1st, I need you to come with me to the music room," I said as I grabbed her hand while dragging her towards the music room.

_This is it_

When we reached the music room, I saw that Natsu and the others were already ready.

"W-what's going on here?"she asked, clearly confussed.

"Just sit down, and everything will be cleared out," I assured her and held her hand tightly before I let go and went to the microphone stand… Gajeel started beating his drums sticks before Hibiki started strumming the song's intro and I knew that there's no turning back now. I just inhaled deeply

"_You call me up,  
It's like a broken record  
Saying that your heart hurts  
Thought you'd never get over him getting over you_

_And you end up crying  
And I end up lying  
Cause I'm just a sucker for anything that you do_

_And when the phone call finally ends  
You say thanks for being a friend,  
And I'm going in circles again and again_

_I dedicate this song to you  
The one who never sees the truth  
That I can take away your hurt  
Heartbreak girl  
Hold you tight straight through the daylight,  
I'm right here when you gonna realize that I'm your cure,  
Heartbreak girl,_

_(Hibiki strums)_

_I bite my tongue but I wanna scream out  
You could be with me now  
But I end up telling you what you want to hear,  
But your not ready and its so frustrating  
He treats you so bad and I'm so good to you its not fair_

_And when the phone call finally ends  
You say I'll call you tomorrow at 10  
And I'm stuck in the friend zone again and again_

_I dedicate this song to you  
The one who never sees the truth  
That I can take away your hurt  
Heartbreak girl  
Hold you tight straight through the daylight,  
I'm right here when you gonna realize that I'm your cure  
Heartbreak girl_

_I know someday its gonna happen  
And you'll finally forget the day you met him  
Sometimes I'm so close to confession  
I gotta get it through your head that you belong with me instead,_

_(Hibiki strums)_

_I dedicate this song to you  
The one who never sees the truth  
That I can take away your hurt  
Heartbreak girl  
Hold you tight straight through the daylight,  
I'm right here when you gonna realize that I'm your cure  
Heartbreak girl_

_I dedicate this song to you  
The one who never sees the truth  
That I can take away your hurt  
Heartbreak girl  
Hold you tight straight through the daylight,  
I'm right here when you gonna realize that I'm your cure  
Heartbreak girl"_

And Hibiki strummed the coda…

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Gray looked at the blonde seated infront of their band. For once, the blonde actually got the message he wanted to send to her.

He sat on the couch next to her but this time, he decided to keep a good distance as he stared t the blonde who was still trying to process everything as she stared at the floor.

"I-I-I n-ne-never knew that you- I mean, I just never thought that- do you really- are you for real?" she struggled to get her thoughts together.

"You mad?" he asked, trying to make everything seem less awkward.

"Yes… I-I mean- no! I mean… I don't know," she stammered.

"Look, this is why I said that I don't tell you a lot of things," the raven-haired boy tried to explain.

"Listen Gray," she started, taking her best friend's hand.

"We're best friends, and I don't want anything to change that. What if… we _do_ get together and something goes wrong? I just don't wanna lose you as a friend," the blonde explained.

"Y-yeah… sure," the raven-haired boy said in disappointment, and the two of them just sat there, afraid to say anything. There was a really awkward silence before the others broke it.

"Ehem," Hibiki 'coughed', reminding the two that they were still there.

"Now that's just no fair!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Yeah, at least give raven boy a chance to court you," Gajeel said, and Gray looked over to the blonde who looked like she was thinking of something.

"Sure. I guess we could give it a shot," she said with a bright smile. She still hadn't let go of the Gray's hand.

"Okay… so me and the others are gonna go," Lyon said as he pushed the others out of the room.

"So… uhm… when did you… uh… you know," the blonde asked.

"I don't know, somewhere around the 1st grade," he awkwardly answered.

"Look, we're only doing this _if_ we promise that no matter what happens, we'll always be best friends," the blonde said.

"I swear!" Gray said with a smile.

"Good… now let's get outta here. We still have class," she said, standing up.

"Urgh! Mental Abuse To Humanity again," Gray said in an exhausted tone. (**a/n: guess from the 1****st**** letter of every word what subject I'm talking about**)

"Come on!" Lucy said.

"Fine, fine, fine! How come I get the feeling that courting you won't be as easy as I think," he jokingly said. The blonde just chuckled.

"Of course it won't! what do you take me for Gray? An easy catch?" the amused blonde asked.

"Kindda," he joked, 'causing the blonde to lightly punch his arm as they made their way towards their homeroom…

_ And I'm stuck in the friendzone again and again_

That certain lyric repeatedly played in Gray's mind as he walked to their classroom with the blonde.

_At least now I actually have a chance_ he thought to himself while he stared at his best friend and future girlfriend. He was totally determined to make her realize that she belongs with him.

* * *

**There! Whew! That was tiring… so? How was it? Sorry if it sucks… (it sucks for me) please please please tell me what you think… Pls. don't kill me for not making Lucy have the same feelings! *kneels infront of you begging you to spare my life***

**R&R minna!**


	9. Family's Thoughts

**Hey! I'm back! Sorry for the last chapter… I just thought that it would be such a cliché if Lucy said yes immediately… and sorry if I didn't satisfy you during the confession scene… but hey! I'm still 13! I don't know that much about confessions…**

* * *

**Anyway, here's the next chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Fairy tail**

* * *

Chapter 9: Family Thoughts

* * *

Lucy got home and went straight up to her room. Not that she had anything else to do anyway, her dad was out on a business trip as usual while her mom had a meeting somewhere. She knew of only one person she could share her thoughts about. She grabbed her phone and went to the contacts were she found a certain contact and pressed 'call'. The phone rang a few times before a voice that resembled her own answered it.

"Hello?" the voice on the other line asked.

"Hey Ashley!" Lucy greeted her twin. (**a/n: she's Lucy Ashley, but I decided to just go with the name Ashley**)

"Hey there, Lulu," the voice n the other line greeted her back.

Ashley was her identical twin that was studying abroad at Edolas. Her parents wanted her to go there too… but she didn't want to be away from her friends. Well… Gray to be exact.

"Lulu… you sound like you've got something on your mind. Spill it out, I've still got class," her twin said. They might be twins, but Ashley was still older and even though they never got along, and when her sister would come home from vacation, Lucy would end up a punching bag, she was still her sister none the less.

The blonde just sighed.

"Lulu, could you please stop being so overly dramatic? What is it? I don't have all day bitch," she snapped. (a/n: did I forget to mention that she was rude?)

"Ash… Gray confessed to me earlier," the younger sister said.

"I thought that he spent the last 10 years courting you," Ashley said in a confused tone.

"No! He was just being my best friend," Lucy answered, sweat-dropping

"Well, I think that it's about time. I can't believe how stupid you are for not realizing how crazy the guy is for you," Ashley said in an insulting tone.

"Not helping Ashley," Lucy sweat-dropped once again then heard a click on the other end. Seriously, why'd she even call her sister?

Now at times like this, who would she usually call? Right… if someone else was courting her, she would have called Gray within 5 seconds.

She just laid on her bed and she suddenly found the ceiling very interesting. She just stared at it for hours while several questions ran through her mind.

When Gray confessed to her, she was secretly happy though she didn't know why. She always liked being around him, even when she was dating Sting, she liked hanging with Gray more than with her boyfriend.

* * *

xxXXxx

Gray sat on his bed while staring at the picture of him and his best friend. T felt good now that she finally knew how he felt. The only thing he had to worry about now, was how he was going to make Lucy realize that she loves him back. That was the huge problem right now. At least he isn't worrying about someone else confessing before him.

"Yo?" a certain silver-haired boy peeked through his door before opening it. Gray just looked at the boy and smirked.

"Hey man…" he greeted with a short wave. Lyon entered the room and grabbed a chair.

"So?" Lyon eagerly asked.

"I'm officially gonna start tomorrow," Gray informed his cousin.

"Good luck," Lyon said with a smirk.

"Do you think you've got a chance?" Lyon asked.

"I don't know. Normally, I'd say no… but I have a good feeling about this," the raven-haired sophomore said with another smirk.

"Well… I guess I'll leave you to think your way through tomorrow then," Lyon said, getting up and leaving the room.

Gray just sat there for a few seconds. He felt a really strong urge to go over to Lucy's and well… he honestly didn't know what he was going to do there. He just wanted to hang out with her but he knew that she was alone at their house except for the guards and he also knew how much Jude hated having boys around when her parents were away, even if it was Gray. He just waited and told himself that he could have her all day the next day. All he needed to do was tell his mom that he was courting his best friend. He heard the door shut and he knew that his mom had just arrived from a meeting with a client. His mom was a pretty famous lawyer around the country. He went down stairs and greeted his parent.

"Hey mom," Gray greeted his mother.

"Hey Gray… where's Romeo?" Ur asked back.

"Up in his room," Gray said in a non chant tone.

"Mom, I have something I wanted to tell you," he said.

"Really? What is it? The way you said it made it sound important, Gray are you in trouble?" a concerned Ur asked.

"No mom. The opposite," Gray said with a grin. Ur listened intently listened to her son.

"Mom, I confessed to Lucy earlier," Gray said.

"Really? Good for you! So? How'd she react?" Ur asked her older son.

"I don't know, things were kindda awkward between us today, so I'm guessing that she's still thinking if this is such a good idea," Gray guessed.

"Good luck kiddo," Ur patted her son's back and went upstairs.

"Wait, aren't you at least gonna give me some encouraging words of advice?" the raven-haired sophomore asked, turning to the direction that his mom headed.

"How should I know what Lucy wants? You're the best friend. You're the one that she spent her childhood with. I bet that she'll look at you the same way soon," she said and continued upstairs.

"Great words of encouragement, mom," he sarcastically said.

* * *

**Konichiwa! Sorry for the really short update… I'll update soon… :'D**

**R&R minna!**


	10. Courting You

**Yo! Bros! I'm back! :D well… there isn't really a lot to tell… except that I'm gonna be busy for awhile and the updates may get a little slow… but knowing me, it shouldn't be **_**that**_** slow… anyway… thanks for all your love and support for my story! All your reviews just inspire me to start the next chapter.**

** Anyway, enough talk… here's the next chappy! ****)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 10: courting You

* * *

Gray woke up and a huge grin was plastered on his face when he turned to face the ceiling. He could tell that this was going to be a great day. He quickly got up, took a shower, got into his school uniform and went down stairs. As he sat on the table, he looked at his phone and his face brightened up when he saw a text from the blonde.

_From: Lucy3_

_ Morning Gray! Sorry about how I acted yesterday, just got surprised… hehehe… anyway… talk to ya later at school!_

The raven-haired teen gave a huge grin that he didn't notice his little brother take a seat next infront of him on the table.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Onii-Chan," (good morning big brother) Romeo greeted his brother.

"Konichiwa, Romeo," Gray greeted his lil bro as he took a few bites of his breakfast before rushing to brush his teeth and drove off in his convertible.

"What got him so excited?" Romeo asked no one in particular as a question mark appeared above his head.

* * *

xxXXxx

Knock! Knock!

"Oh, ohayo gozaimasu Gray! What brings you here?" Virgo asked him.

"I'm here to pick Lucy up. Is she ready?" he asked with a smile.

"Princess is still asleep, but I can wake her up for you," the maid said, starting up the stairs.

"Nah! It's still early anyway," he said and glanced at his watch, and he was surprised that it was still 6:30.

The next thing he knew, a certain blonde appeared from the top of the stair case. A blonde wearing fuzzy purple pajamas and a purple tank-top paired with fuzzy purple flip-flops as she stretched.

"Morning blondie, you certainly woke up late… which is confusing though, 'cause you texted me earlier at about 4," he said with a smirk.

The blonde just let out one of her signature "Kyaaaa!"s and stared at the raven-haired boy infront of her.

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to pick you up," he answered like it was obvious.

"But I didn't-"

"You don't need to tell me. I just wanted to," he said with a smirk

"O-okay, let me just go get ready," she awkwardly answered and went inside her room again. Gray just waited and made himself at home. And soon enough, the blonde came out of her room, dressed in her school uniform.

"Hey. Hope I didn't make you wait too long," she said with a smile as she grabbed her bag and went down stairs.

"Nah, it's not long at all! Come on, we're gonna be late," he said and led her outside.

* * *

xxXXxx

"Hey, we've got free period right now, right?'' Gray asked the blonde.

"Yup!" the blonde answered with a smile.

"Hey, you wanna hang out or something?" Gray asked.

"Sure! Hey, do you think you could teach me how to play the keyboard?" the blonde asked.

"Of course! Come on, let's go to the music room," he said and led her to the music room.

The blonde sat on the sofa and Gray sat right next to her, though this time, there was a good distance which didn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

"Hey… how come you're so far?" she asked.

"I was just you know…"

"You don't have to change anything, you know. I've known you for 10 years… and I think I prefer that guy to be with me rather than some awkward admirer," she said and scooted next to the raven-haired sophomore which made him blush.

"A-anyway, what song do you want to learn?" he asked and composed himself. The blonde looked up at the ceiling, as if recalling something. Then, an imaginary light bulb flashed above her head.

"What'd you say your favorite song was?" the blonde asked.

"Huh? Vanilla Twilight by Owl City. Why'd you ask?" Gray asked back.

"I wanna learn that song!" she answered with a bright smile, making the raven-haired boy smile back.

Gray spent the next hour teaching the blonde how to play his favorite song, and she was surprisingly a fast learner… not that he didn't expect that though… she was one of the candidates for their 1st honor.

"Well, I've gotta admit…you're better than I thought, blondie," he remarked with a smirk.

"Yeah… well, I bet that's one of the things you like about me, right?" the blonde said in an amused tone while making a cute pose.

"No, not really. I like you because your annoying and I know for a fact that you can't live without me," he joked, leaning against the wall, making the blonde giggle and lightly punch Gray's arm and the two started laughing.

"Seriously?'' the blonde asked.

"No, of course not… I was just messin' with ya," Gray said, while ruffling the blonde's hair.

"Hey! Stop that!" the blonde pouted, making the raven-haired teen chuckle.

"You really are adorable, Luce!" he said with a grin and pinched the blonde's nose.

"Ow!" she exclaimed.

"Let's get going blondie… or else we're gonna be late for class," he said, getting up and offering her his hand, to which the blonde the blonde just smiled.

"What?" he curiously asked.

"It's a miracle… you actually care about class for once," she said with a smile.

"Well, I know how important your grades are to you. You might go bazerk if you get an A- and I'd end up taking you to the mental hospital," he joked.

"Hahaha… Funny Gray," she sarcastically said and made a face before being dragged all the way to their classroom for their class. Good thing it wasn't math so none of them had to worry about their brains short circuiting, then blacking out and then waking up in the emergency room.

"Konichiwa, Gray-san, Lucy-san… on time for once, are we?" Laki-sensei, their English teacher greeted them.

"Konichiwa, Laki-sensei," the two greeted her in unison.

"I wonder why these two are always together," their teacher said in a teasing tone.

"Gray-kun's courting Lucy-san!" their classmates, Yukino, a girl with short white hair announced in a teasing tone, causing their classmates give them teasing "ayyyiiiieee"s and teasingly elbow the two.

"Just say yes Lu-Chan!" Levy shouted, and the others quickly shouted their agreement, making the two blush. Their teacher just laughed at her favorite class.

"Go get 'em, droopy!" Natsu cheered, making Gray give him a death glare. (**a/n: I'm describing our English period. Yeah, this is how me and my classmates are… including our teacher… actually, almost all of our teachers are like this. They just love teasing us**)

"uhm… I thought we were here to learn… not you know… what ever it is you guys are doing right now," Lucy mumbled.

"Well, as your 2nd mother, it's my job to make sure that you make the right decision on who you're dating," Laki-sensei said.

_Since when did a teacher's job description involve match making their students?_ The two teens asked themselves as they mentally sweat dropped.

Their entire class spent the next hour teasing their classmates, while the others kept irritating Sting by saying…

"Ooohh… too bad, Sting… looks like the best friend's gonna be the boyfriend" Gray managed to steal a glance at his best friend's ex and saw that he was glaring daggers at him.

_Serves you right, bastard! Remember, you're the one that called it off_ he thought and a smirk made it's way to his lips, pissing the blonde boy even more.

* * *

Sting's P.O.V.

Baka! Bastard! I had her first! I just called it off because I needed my space, then he goes staling her!

"Bro, are you okay?" my best friend, Rouge asked me.

"No, I'm absolutely NOT okay!" I answered him, he didn't look surprised though… but then again, you can never really read what's going on in that guy's mind.

"Lucy?" he asked me… he always knew what I was thinking…

"Hey, she trusts you, right?" I asked him. I saw the two of them talking about something while she was heading to the gym for their cheer practice, I'm guessing that they're on good terms.

"Yeah, I think so…" he answered, but his tone indicated that he wasn't sure… well, that was close enough for me… then I whispered something in his ear.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked me, once he heard my plan, to which I nodded.

"I don't like it," he said, as if warning me of something.

"Well I don't care what you think. As long s I get what I want then I'm good," I answered and he just shook his head.

If there's one thing I know about Rouge, is that he isn't my biggest fan where it comes to my schemes and he also hates betraying others… but he's my best friend, so… I guess that's the reason why he goes along with them, though he always warns me about 'the consequences' but I never really listen.

After n hour of annoying classmates teasing MY girl with her best friend, the bell finally rang, and I nodded to Rouge, signaling him that it's time. He just sighed and shook his head, but followed the target as I told him. I owe that guy big time

* * *

** Hhhmm… I wonder what Sting's up to… stay tuned to the next chapter minna! Oh, and sorry for the late update.. ****)**


	11. Trap

**Hi! Now, I know what you guys are thinking… why Sting!? Well… I just remembered something… stories like this don't just go smoothly… there always has to be some sort of problem… well, anyway… here you guys go!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: once again, I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 11: Trap

* * *

Rouge's P.O.V

Can someone please remind m why I'm following Lucy again? Oh, right…

_Flashback_

_ Sting was whispering his plan to me._

_ "I need you to follow Lucy and take her out of the school premises. When you two are there, send me a text message and I'll catch up. I'm going to make her mine again," he said. I just shook my head and warned him it was a bad idea._

_End of flashback_

"Urgh! Why do I even listen to that guy!?" I asked myself out loud. Before I bumped into someone.

"Oops… Sorry," I apologized before recognizing that the person that I bumped into was Lucy

* * *

Normal P.O.V

"Hey there, Rouge!" the blonde greeted him with a bright smile.

"Hey, Luce!" he greeted her back.

"Uhm… can you do me a favor?" he asked her, to which she nodded.

"Can you.. uhm.." he started questioning if it was a good idea to follow his best friend's request.

"What? And, not meaning to be harsh or anything… but can you hurry it up? I've still got cheer practice, then I'm meeting up with Gray later," she explained.

"Uhm yeah! Remember when you said that you guys will be there if I ever decide to ditch Sting and those bozos?" Rouge asked, he couldn't believe that he was saying those words right now… though he had thought of Lucy's offer since she said it.

"Yeah! So, are you saying that you're leaving those guys?" the blonde asked, her voice sounding hopeful and excited, and he eyes sparkled as she said those words.

"Guess you could say that," the dark-haired teen said with a smile.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Rouge!" the blonde exclaimed as she hugged him.

"Yeah… thanks," he said once she let go.

"We need to tell the others!" she said.

"Uhm, maybe later, you still have cheer practice, right?" he reminded her.

"Oh shoot! I'm late! Anyway, see you around Rouge!" the blonde waved as she ran as fast as she could towards the gym.

Rouge smiled and took out his phone.

_To: Sting_

_ Hey bro… changed my mind. I'm not doing it. Your fault you know, you had her, you just had to let go. And I honestly thought that you were a jerk to her. Gray always was a billion times better than you._

His phone rang a few seconds later.

_From: Sting_

_ What are you saying, Bastard! Are you telling me that you're backing out!? You're such a jerk, Rouge! I thought you were my best friend!_

_To: Sting_

_ I thought that too. But then a certain blonde friend of mine reminded me that a best friend shouldn't treat you like shit. And that's what you, Midnight and Racer have been doing to me ever since middle school. Sure took me long enough to realize._

_From: Sting_

_ And you honestly think that their group will accept you? If they were going to, they would've probably done it when we were still in middle school_

_To: Sting_

_ Well, to tell you the truth, they've been trying to be friends will me back then, but I just snobbed them._

_From: Sting_

_ Bastard! Traitor! Baka! I'll get you!_

Rouge just smirked at what the blonde boy sent him.

"Good luck with that," he said to his phone and walked off somewhere.

* * *

xxXXxx

"What were you and Rouge talking about earlier?" a certain raven-haired boy asked a blonde cheerleader.

"well remember back in middle school when we tried being friends with him? Well he asked if we were still open for it, and I said of course we were!" th blonde explained.

"What about Sting?" Gray asked.

"I don't know, I guess he finally woke up and got his senses together," the blonde shrugged and the two made their way towards the cafeteria.

* * *

xxXXxx

They joined their noisy group of friends on the table when the blonde spotted a certain dark-haired sophomore looking for a place to sit.

"Hey Rouge!" she called and gestured for him, before telling the others their conversation.

The dark-haired boy spotted her and went to their table. He was warmly welcomed by the group and within a few minutes, they were talking like they've known each other forever.

Out of the corner of his eye, Rouge managed to see Sting, Racer and Midnight giving him death glares.

"Hey guys, can I tell you something?" he asked, and the group became really quiet.

"Luce, friendly tip. Never trust anybody that's connected with Sting," he said in a serious tone. The group looked stunned at what their new nakama said.

"Why?" Erza asked.

"Earlier, he told me to take you out of the school's premises so that he could meet you there," he admitted.

"And you're telling us this because?" Laxus asked in a suspicious tone.

"Just don't trust that guy. If anybody asks, tell them I was just hanging, and don't tell them I told you this. I'm going to tell Sting that I'm hanging out with you to get on Lucy's good side, okay?" he said to which the others nodded.

* * *

Time skip: Later that day

Lucy was walking down the hallway when she felt someone grab her wrist and drag her off somewhere. She was about to look at her abductor's face when something hard hit her head that caused her to black out.

* * *

"Hey guys, have you seen Lucy anywhere?" Gray asked his friends.

"Nope, haven't seen bunny girl around," Gajeel shrugged.

"I saw her earlier during cheer practice, but that was it," Mirajane said, and their entire group looked at each other, it was uncommon for their blonde to go somewhere without anyone knowing.

* * *

The blonde woke up in a dark room. She tried to move her hands but found that hey were bound behind her and so were her legs. A handkerchief was tied over her mouth. She panicked at 1st before realizing that she was in the abandoned part of their school. The janitor's closet to be exact. She struggled to move but the ropes that were binding her were strong, she did manage to loosen the handkerchief on her mouth, but that was it… she just loosened them. She was panicking like crazy... but she knew better than that... the blonde tried to calm herself down and prayed that someone would find her.

* * *

After a few hours of waiting by the parking lot for a certain blonde to come out of the building, Gray and the others were starting to get worried. Where could she be? What's keeping her? They decided to look for her.

"Sorry kids, but class hours ended a few hours ago, and according to the rules, you can't go in," the school's security guard said in a stern voice.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, but we think our friend is still in there," Erza said in a relaxed tone.

"Sorry Erza, but we've checked the whole building. No one's there," the guard said. The teens turned around and got into their cars when each of them received a text.

_From: Lucy_

_ Guys! I need help! I'm at the school… I'm locked in, please help me! I'm in the janitor's closet at the abandoned part of school! Please hurry!_

Each one of them looked at the other, with concerned faces, and at once they jumped out of their vehicles and gathered around. Gray immediately called her phone but after a few seconds of ringing.

_ Konichiwa! You've reached Lucy Heartfilia… gomen, but I'm busy right now, so leave a message after the beep… BEEP!_

"Hello Lucy!? Don't move! Jellal, Natsu, Gajeel and I are on our way!" he said as he frantically ran towards the school with the 3 boys following him.

* * *

A blonde boy was holding the blond cheerleader's phone, with 2 figures behind him. An evil smirk plastered on his face.

"All according to plan boys… all according to plan," he said to his companions, who slowly walked out of the darkness.

"Should we get ready Sting?" one of them asked.

"No… they won't get here in time," the blonde boy said with a smirk.

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

**And that was my failed attempt to write a suspense chapter! I seriously suck! Feel free to review your disappointment ! TT-TT**

**I'll try to make the next chapter better… anyway… see ya guys soon!**


	12. sickening

** Konichiwa my beloved readers! Really sorry about my last sucky chapter… but no need to fear! I'll try to make it better!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I dedicate this thing to you. The ones who never see that truth, that I can never own Fairy Tail…**

* * *

Chapter 12: Sickening

* * *

Gray's P.O.V

Crap! What could have happened to Lucy!? I asked my self as I ran as fast as I could towards our school's abandoned portion. I made a sharp left to where the janitor's closet was. I really need to hurry. Lucy's claustrophobic and from what I know, a janitor's closet doesn't have a lot of space. I was running t full speed but suddenly stopped at my tracks. The janitor's closet was open and nobody was inside! I felt relief wash over me. Somebody must have been doing a last minute check-up on all the rooms and found her there.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

The blonde woke up in the hospital that her dad had specifically bought for her. It was the largest room in the hospital, by far and she didn't like the idea of being alone in a hospital.

"Thank God, you're awake! God, I've been worried sick, Luce!" the blonde was surprised to see a certain blonde sophomore seated on a chair next to her bed.

"Kya! What are you doing here, baka!?" she snapped at the blonde next to her.

"Well, isn't that a great way to thank someone who just rescued you," he sarcastically said.

The blonde cheerleader just stared at him, dumbfounded… he was the one that helped her? Talk about a strange turn of events.

"Where's Gray?" the blonde cheerleader managed to ask.

"You seriously want to talk to him after what he did to you?" Sting asked, pretending to be confused.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" the blonde asked obviously confused.

"You seriously don't know? The jerk kidnapped you and only planned to let you go when you say yes to him. So if I were you, I'd reconsider my offer and be my girl again," the blonde athlete said in a serious tone.

"You don't know how far a guy will go just to get the girl he wants Lu," the blonde boy continued as if warning the girl about something. He expected her to be convinced at what he said, but she just looked enraged.

"You're right. I don't know how far a guy will go to get the girl he wants… but I do know this: Gray will never and I mean NEVER do such a thing! He's sweet, kind, considerate, a little sarcastic sometimes, but he's the greatest guy I've ever met… and I know for a fact that he wouldn't even consider kidnapping girls just to get what he wants! In short, he's a gazillion times better than you! And I honestly don't know why I fell for you. 'cause right now… you're 100% sickening!" the blonde snapped and glared at the boy infront of her.

Sting looked surprised at first, but then he gave the blonde girl a death glare.

"So your saying that you actually have feelings for the guy," a guy with salmon-colored hair said as he entered the room, catching the two blondes by surprise.

"What are you doing here Bastard!?" Sting snapped.

"Well I'm the cousin, and I'm sure I have more authority to be here than you do… and I've got Capricorn, her personal body guard, outside the door, and one call will bring him raging in. He looks at Lucy like a niece, and you don't wanna mess with him," Natsu warned, but his tone sounded like he couldn't care less about the whole situation. Sting just glared at the two before raging out of the room.

The blonde girl just gave her cousin a grateful smile, but he just ignored it and bombed her with a question.

"So you were saying that you actually like droopy-eyes? And yes, I mean as in _like_ like," Natsu said as he took a seat on a chair next to the blonde's bed.

The girl didn't reply right away. She just fidgeted with her fingers and avoided her cousin's stare. There was an awkward silence after that question. Well, at least fro her it was weird, but for Natsu, it must have been irritating because he gave out a grunt.

"Urgh! It's not a hard question, Luce," he said, and the blonde just looked at him. She opened her mouth to say something when her phone rang.

* * *

_From: Gray_

_Hey Luce! How are you? Aunt Layla told me that you were in the hospital! I really wanna visit and make sure you're okay, but I'm babysitting Romeo… It's pure torture! Hehehe… anyway, I'll try to visit ASAP. Take care! Watashiwa anata oshite…(I love you) is it okay if I say that to you? Hehehe… please don't kill me_

* * *

The blonde couldn't help but giggle at what she read, and eagerly replied.

* * *

_To: Gray_

_Hahaha… Don't worry, I'm okay… worry bout me later and take care of your little brother… please don't kill him though… hahaha… :DD and don't worry, you can say anything you want to me… just don't expect me to say them back to you anytime soon :))_

* * *

_From: Gray_

_Don't care… you did say that you'll say them back… just not anytime soon… hahaha! And for the record, I couldn't care less about this little monster… just get better soon, alright?_

* * *

_To: Gray_

_Aye aye captain! Hahaha… don't worry, I can handle myself._

* * *

_From: Gray_

_Well, I guess I'll see you soon then… don't forget about me while you're there, okay?_

* * *

_To: Gray_

_How can I forget, when you're all I've been thinking about for the last 2 days?_

Once she sent that message, realization hit her.

_What the hell did I just say!?_

Her phone rang again

* * *

_From: Gray_

_Now, don't tell me that you're starting to fall for me!?_

* * *

_To: Gray_

_Isn't that what you want? But if you realized that it was just a temporary crush thing, then I guess it's not too late to stop what ever's going on._

* * *

_From: Gray_

_I really don't wanna talk about this through text… hold on to that thought… when I get there, then we can talk_

* * *

_To: Gray_

_You're on your way here?_

* * *

_From: Gray_

_Yeah! So, hold on… I'll be right there. Can't wait to talk to you_

The blonde just smiled and aid down her phone, completely forgetting that her cousin was there.

"So? I'm guessing that was Gray," he said, and the blonde just smiled and blushed at the mention of her best friend's name.

"Yup! It was him," Natsu confirmed his own guess.

"Uhm, Natsu, about what you asked me earlier…"

"Yeah… so? Are you?"

"Well…"

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**So? Is it okay? Oh man! I've been having a writer's block, but luckily I've managed to grab a few ideas for this chapter. Please don't forget to review minna! 'cause, I just freakin' hate silent readers!**

**See ya guys soon! *flying kiss***


	13. Why The Secrecy?

** Konichiwa! Gomenasai for the late update… anywhere, here's the next chapter of my weird story…**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Why The Secrecy?

* * *

Gray's P.O.V

Today's Friday and yesterday, I went to Lucy at the hospital… good thing that the damage on her head wasn't serious. So, she's able to come back to school today, and she insisted on it, but I told her that she shouldn't because maybe she'll hit her head on something again. Hehehe, I know, I sound like an over protective boyfriend though I'm really her anything, except for her best friend. I just don't want her to get hurt again, both physically and emotionally. Though I'm sure that if she'll say yes to me, she'll never hurt again… speaking of Lucy… we didn't really talk about that text she sent the other day… the one that said that I was all she thought about for the past two days… make that three, if you count today…

* * *

_Flashback_

_ I just received a text from Lucy saying that I was all she thought about for the past couple of days… I screamed my lungs out and gave Romeo permission to go to Wendy's for their project so I could have a reason for leaving him and go to Lucy… I went to my convertible and drove as fast as I could to her hospital and looked for her room… and there, I saw her talking to Natsu about something, she was blushing so I'm guessing that they're talking about something personal to her. About me, maybe?_

_ "Well, I think that it's good that you've realized it after all these years," I overheard Natsu say, followed by the angelic giggle of my blonde future girlfriend.. hehehe…_

_ Lucy opened her mouth to say something, but I beat her to it…_

_ "Hey there, Luce!" I greeted and went up to her._

_ "Konichiwa Gray," she said with a bright smile. Natsu smiled at me and exited the room. I tried to ask Lucy about what they were talking about but she wouldn't tell me_

_End of flashback_

* * *

I sighed. What's with all the secrecy? I was just thinking about Lucy when my phone rang, and surprise, surprise! It was her.

* * *

_From: Lucy 3_

_Hey Gray! Listen, I'm gonna die of boredom here! You better drop by later, or I will kill you!_

* * *

I couldn't help but laugh. It's nice to know that even though she knows I like her and even though I think that there's a 50-50% that she may NOT feel the same way, she still won't deny the fact that she still needs me, and it's also another thing to know that I'm the one that can be there for her whenever she needs someone. Yeah, it may sound lame and pathetic, but it just makes my day whenever she tells me that I'm the one that 1st pops into her mind when she's in trouble.

* * *

_To: Lucy 3_

_Sure thing blondie! Don't worry…_

* * *

The bell rang and I made my way towards our homeroom.

Normal P.O.V

Time skip: Later that day (**an: I'm too lazy to write bout how the rest of Gray's day went**)

"Hey there blondie," he greeted her as he opened the door to his best friend's hospital room.

"Konichiwa Gray," she greeted back with a smile.

"So, how you doing?" he asked, taking a seat on the chair beside the blonde's bed.

"Good… I could've gone to school today if a certain _someone_ would just let me," the blonde hissed and the raven-haired sophomore just chuckled.

"Oh, bye the way, what were you and Natsu talking about yesterday before I came in?" the sophomore asked, and the blonde blushed t his question.

"I-It was nothing," she stammered and gave the raven-haired boy a bright smile.

"Oh come on! I thought we agreed that we won't keep any secrets from each other," he whined and gave the blonde a pout, to which Lucy just giggled and stared at him.

"What? Is there something on my face?" he asked, wiping his face to get rid of the 'stain' on his face, making the blonde giggle.

"No. I just think that it's sweet how you're always worrying about me,' she said with a smile.

"You know damn well that I'll always be here for you, right?" he said as he caressed the blonde's cheek and wiped her cheek with his thumb.

"Yeah… I know," she said, looking at the ground and avoided eye-contact. Gray realized how awkward this probably is for her and quickly took back his hand.

"I know that you know. What I want to know, is what you meant by the message you sent me the other day," he said.

"Oh, that," the blonde said as if it was just a random thing.

"What did you mean by I'm the only thing you thought about for the past 2 days?" he teasingly asked her, and the blonde just rolled her eyes.

"N-nothing," she mentally cursed herself for stuttering.

"What is it with all the secrecy?" Gray asked in an amused tone and the blonde giggled.

"And here I thought, nothing could get past you" she said as she tried to hide a smile that was forming in her lips.

"Come on, Luce… please tell me," he pleaded, holding the blonde's hands, causing her to blush.

"I'm not really sure about it either. But I promise, that when I'm sure, I'll tell you right away," she promised.

"That's a promise," Gray said, and the two just stared at each other and brown eyes met dark blue ones.

* * *

Gray's P.O.V

So here I am, just staring into Lucy's beautiful eyes and I swear, we could have gone like this forever if a goddamin' doctor didn't have to come in and ruin our moment.

"Lucy, dear… so, I've found your readings and you should be able to go back to school by Monday," her doctor, doctor Bob said. Seriously, this guy creeps me out. He noticed me and his eyes widened. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

"Well, hello there," he greeted me, and like I said, creeped me out.

"Well Lucy… you certainly have a cute boyfriend," he mused. I really wanted to say _Yeah, I'm her boyfriend, so hands off buddy! I'm taken!_ But did I say it? Noooooo…

"*giggle* Doc, he's not my boyfriend. He's just my best friend, but don't you dare make a move on him or else I'll kill you," she joked and the gay doctor automatically took a step back.

"Oops… sorry Lucy! I didn't know that you had your eyes on him," he said and gave me a wink before he exited the room, I just shuddered before I heard an angelic giggle.

"What are you laughing about?" I shot her a glare.

"Nothing. You just look really cute when you're scared," she said and I couldn't help but smile at what she said. She stared at me for awhile before she continued.

"You really are cute Gray. Especially that time when you almost killed Romeo for telling me you liked someone,'' she told be and she bit her index finger and giggled. She looked adorable! Wait! Is it just me, or was she flirting with me!?

* * *

**So? What do you think Natsu and Lucy were talking about? Hehehe… I'm really sleepy.. time check: 11:20 pm… *yawn* well that was mind draining! Please review guys…**


	14. Misunderstandings Ruin Everything!

**Konichiwa minna-san! Sorry if I'm updating way too long for you… but I'm really really really busy now-a-days, but I'll always make my stories a priority … anyway, here's chapter 14!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I've said it before, and I'll say it again… I-OWN-NOTHING**

* * *

Chapter 14: Misunderstandings Ruin Everything

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

Well, today's Monday and I'm finally back at school… I swear that I could have died of boredom if I were to stay at the hospital for another day… speaking of the hospital, I bet that you're wondering what Natsu and I were talking about, right? Well…

* * *

_Flashback_

_ "So, you're telling me that you've actually got feelings for droopy?" my pink-haired cousin asked me._

_ Okay, I'm going to be honest with you. I only agreed to let Gray court me so he would be so disappointed. I thought that answering this question was going to be easy. I always thought that I'd just say no like it was nothing. But, why is it so freakin' hard to answer this question right now?_

_ "It's just a simple yes or no question Luce," Natsu said, and I could tell that he's getting a little impatient._

_ "I-I honestly don't know," I answered. Natsu just gave look that practically said 'I don't believe you'._

" _No, I'm not lying because I really have no idea! Gray's sweet and caring and loving and… well, if I go on… it'll take me forever to describe the guy. He's practically perfect… well, in my eyes… now that I think of it… I can't stand it when he's not around; it kills me when he's doing something with some other girl and I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I… I…" I couldn't continue because Natsu started chuckling. Like, what was so funny?_

"_I get your point Luce… it's good to know that you've finally realized it after all these years," he said and I just blushed once I realization hit me like a slap in the face. I like Gray!_

_End of flashback_

* * *

I kept on thinking about that day over and over before I bumped into my locker. Talk about clumsy, right? *sweatdrop* I opened it and walked towards the music room. I'm sure I'm gonna find Gray there. When I got there, I saw him alright, but not just him. I also saw him with our schoolmate, Angel. She was a transfer student from this foreign school called "Oracion Seis High". And you could tell that she had a crush on Gray the very first time she laid her eyes on him. I used to tease him with her, but now… how come I get the feeling that I shouldn't be seeing this? But I just watched the two of them silently.

* * *

Gray's P.O.V

I was called to the music room by Angel, a transfer student from this school whose name I can't remember. She looked like she had something to tell me, and I don't know why, but I'm feeling like I'm in for trouble.

"Gray-kun?" she asked me and I looked at her. She took a deep breath before she continued.

"I know you're not stupid, and I know that you've been teased a lot by your best friend with me and you probably already got the message, but I still wanted to tell you this… I like you," she told me and I just froze and before I knew it, she kissed me! Like, what the hell!? I should have pushed her away, but I just froze. She pulled away and I saw that she was sort of smiling. I know what she's thinking, and I just took her hand.

"Listen, thanks for liking me… but I like someone else and she's the only one in my heart. Sorry, but I can't return your feelings," I said. I felt really guilty that I broke her heart, but I can't make her hope on something that isn't even going to happen.

"I-I understand. Thanks for being honest," she said as she hugged me and I was surprised but of course, I hugged her back. She let go and gave me a smile. Suddenly, I heard the door slam and looked behind it only to see that there was a note and I quickly picked it up as Angel exited the room.

* * *

"_Okay, you can do this Lucy… I mean, he did it to you, right? All you need to do is tell him that you like him too. Easy right? You better tell him before someone else does… 'cause if not, I'm going to kill myself!_

_ Love,_

_ Yourself"_

* * *

My eyes widened as an unexplainable happiness just coursed through me and just as fast as it came, it was gone. I suddenly realized, why didn't she tell me? Oh crap! Was she the one that slammed the door!? Even worse, did she see Angel kiss me!?

I immediately ran as fast as I could through out our school. I need to see her! I need to clear things out! I was running down the hallway when I saw something that crushed the very fiber of my being.

Lucy was crying! And she was crying because of me! The worst part? She was crying in the arms of Loki Celeste! He was one of the millions of juniors that were crazy over her… I could feel myself clench my fist as I struggled to fight back every urge I had to punch the guy straight in the face and take Lucy away from his grasp.

"There, there Love… now, how about telling me what you saw, exactly," he said as he ran his fingers through her golden hair. Lucy just sobbed and I could see that she hugged him even tighter.

"She… *sob* she *sob* co-con*sob* confessed to him and… and *sob* kissed him. He *sob* he *sob* he just let her!" she cried even harder at the last part and I felt my heart sink at the sight of her heartbroken because of something I did.

"Now… there, there. Maybe he was just taken by surprise," Loki consoled her. You know what really sucks? The fact that he's doing my job! I'm supposed to be the

one she cries to! I'm supposed to be the one who assures her that everything's gonna be okay!

* * *

Normal P.O.V

The blonde just cried in her ginger-haired friend's arms as he tried to comfort her while Gray watched the scene. He felt guilty for making her cry like that. He felt guilty that he had made an angel sent from God cry but strange as it may sound, 5% of him was happy. She wouldn't b crying like that if she didn't really care for him, right? The bell rang, and Loki looked at his watch.

"I'm sorry to say this Princess, but I have to get to class," he said as he looked down on the blonde that was still sobbing at his chest.

"N-no… *sniff* I-it's okay *sob* thanks by the way," the blonde smiled and checked her watch. She also needed to get to class.

* * *

Later: at their classroom

"Lu-Chan, what happened to you!?" a panicked Levy asked her best friend.

"N-nothing, Levy-Chan… e-everything's alright," the blonde replied and gave a forced smile. She sat on her chair and started swirling circles on her notebook.

"Lucy!" Gray yelled across the room, making everybody stare at him but quickly got back to their own business.

"Hey," he awkwardly greeted her as he sat on a chair next to the blonde.

"Uhm, hey," the blonde replied, having the same awkward tone as he did. An awkward silence enveloped them as Gray searched his mind on what he should say, while Lucy was just scribbling all around her notebook.

"Congratz," the blonde suddenly blurted out, catching the boy by surprise.

"What for?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"Uhm… you know, on your new girl… hehehe… funny, 'cause I thought for a second there, that you were actually serious about me… guess I was wrong, huh?" she said as she gave her companion a sad smile.

"You don't-"

"You what the funniest thing is? It's that I was actually starting to fall for you… Hahaha, stupid, right? Crazy to think that I actually fell inlove with my best friend who thought he was also into me… well, guess I should just be happy for you, right? I'm okay, incase you're wondering. No need to worry, I'm good. A little… okay, really hurt… but I'll survive," the blonde continued, cutting off her friend. He just stared at her and opened his mouth to say something, when their teacher came in.

"Guess I'll talk to ya later… but do me a favor?" the blonde asked.

"Please stay away from me for awhile. I know I said I'm okay, but I could use some space away from you. But don't worry though, like we promised… no matter what happens, we'll always be best friends," she said with a sad smile. All Gray could do was give her a quick nod.

What the hell did he just do!? He broke her heart! He couldn't believe that he didn't just say it straight to her face! He also couldn't believe that she wanted him to sty away from her!

"Hey Luce," he called.

"Hhmm?"

"There's only one thing that I'll say to you that you should never ever doubt," he started and the blonde just raised her eyebrow.

"I love you," he concluded then went to his chair while the blonde just froze there, staring off at nothing in particular. She only came back to Earth when Levy elbowed her to ask if everything was alright, but she just kept quiet. Hurt, hope, confusion… all of these motions filled her at the moment. She never knew that it could be this complicated when you fall inlove with your best friend.

* * *

**What do you think? Enough drama for you? Because if not, then I'll add more complications… Please review what you think… see you guys on the next chapter! Love you all! *winks***


	15. It's Not Your Fault

**I'm back people of the world! Hahaha… anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I'm gonna say it straight to your face… I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Chapter 15: It's Not Your Fault

* * *

Gray's P.O.V

I was just sitting in the music room. It's been a couple of days ever since Lucy told me to stay away, and I did just that. I still talk to her from time to time, but it's not the same… the only time we can actually talk is during lunch…

I was just sitting there… indulging in my misery when suddenly, I heard an angelic giggle. Of course, I knew who it came from. I just listened to her as she talked to someone…

* * *

Lucy's Convo:

"Hahaha… what ever you say, but I don't think so"

"I'm serious Love… maybe you should just try"

"Uhm… I'll think about it. Okay Loki?"

"Anything for you, Princess"

"Could you _please_ stop calling me stuff like that? It feels weird"

"But it suits you!"

"Yeah, well… I don't like it… anyway… see ya around, Loki! I gotta get something I think I left at the music room"

* * *

Normal P.O.V

The blonde sophomore entered the music room and was surprised to see her raven-haired friend. He was lying on the couch, strumming his guitar… singing something….

* * *

_ "I watch the night turn light blue, but it's not the same without you_

_ 'cause it takes two to whisper quietly_

_ The silence isn't so bad 'til I look at my hands and feel sad_

_ 'cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly_

_ I'll find the pose in new ways though I haven't slept in two days_

_ 'cause coldness-"_

"You really are a great singer, Gray," a familiar voice cut him off, causing him to snap his head at her direction.

"Hey," he greeted her with an awkward smile.

"Hey… so, uhm… how've you been?" she asked as she made her way to him and stood right infront of him.

"Uhm… good, I guess… could be better, but good," he answered before moving aside and gestured her to sit down… and she did.

"Listen," she started while fidgeting with her fingers, causing her companion to look at her.

"Sorry," she muttered and looked at the floor, causing Gray to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Why?" he asked, obviously confused.

"Uhm… for everything," she muttered and hung her head even lower.

"What about everything? Everything's fine, Luce, don't worry," he said and scooted closer to her.

"I ruined everything," she insisted, not taking her eyes off the floor. Even though he couldn't see her face, just the mere sound of her voice said it all.

"Listen," Gray said, as he lifted her chin making her look at him.

"You didn't 'ruin' anything. You're just human Luce. It's okay for you to make mistakes because you're not perfect. But you don't need to be. You're special; you're cute, and funny and smart and caring and so… innocent. You may not be perfect in other people's eyes, but in mine… Lucy Heartfilia, you are an angel sent from God Himself," he said, looking deep into her hazel orbs while tucking some stray hair behind her ear.

They just sat there, looking into each other's eyes… as if they were the only two left in the world. Nothing was said, it was like their eyes were having their own conversation. Gray decided to break the silence.

"I love you," he said, scanning every inch of the blonde's face, and his eyes brightened when he saw that she had a faint blush on her cheeks and she had this glint in her eyes.

"Come to think of it… I think that you were crying your eyes out when you saw Angel kiss me," he teased and the blonde rolled her eyes.

"Tch! And what are you trying to say?" she asked in an amused tone.

"I'm saying that you feel the same way… in fact… I remember something, when you said that you were starting to fall for me too," he teased and gave her a smirk.

"Oh… that… Well… maybe I changed my mind," she said in a sing-song tone and tilted her head as she gave him a smile.

"You're mind isn't the one that can change that… it's your heart," he said with a smirk.

"Well what if I say that I realized that you're a jerk for breaking Angel's heart?" she said in a teasing tone.

"Jerk!? Jerk! You're calling me a jerk!?" he asked as he moved closer to her.

"Uh-oh… I know that look… You know that I can't stand it!" Lucy said in a scared voice as she slowly backed off.

"Take. It. Back," Gray sternly said. The blonde just stuck out her tongue, and the next thing she knew… she was running all around the music room with Gray chasing her…

* * *

"Grra~yy! Hahaha… Please sttoooopp thaaa~t!" she exclaimed as she tried to get away from Gray who was tickling her like crazy…

"Not until you take it back! Hahaha," Gray said as he continued to tickle the blonde.

"F-fine! I-I t-take it back! Haha… now, please stoopp!" the blonde exclaimed before Gray stopped 'torturing' her.

"Good… now that that's done-" he cut himself off when he saw that the blonde was giving him an evil grin.

* * *

"Luce? What are you- OUCH!" the blonde pinched his cheeks… he had sensitive cheeks that were really vulnerable...

"Lucy! Ow! Ow! Ow! Please… ow! Stop!" he exclaimed as the blonde playfully tightened her pinch on his cheeks… Gray was taking steps back and didn't notice his bag lying around and tripped over it, thus… making the blonde trip too.

* * *

Their position? Gray underneath Lucy, who looked super surprised. Both of her hands were supporting her weight on the floor, preventing her from crushing Gray with her weight; her legs overlapping his; their faces only a few inches from each other.

For bout 30 seconds, they stayed like that, just staring at each other, before realizing the position they were in. The blonde quickly got up with hr face as red as Erza's hair.

"You look really cute when you blush, Lucy," Gray mused as he got up and watched the flustered blonde hitting herself in the head. He felt like he should stop her before she slammed her head on the wall.

"Hey, stop that will you? You'll hurt yourself," he said as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, shocking the blonde.

"No harm done, see?" he assured her, gesturing all over the room. The blonde looked around the music room before diverting her attention back to her best friend, who was just staring at her, and she felt like he was piercing through her with his stare, but she couldn't help but stare back at him. Both of them just stayed like that for a minute or too, completely lost in each other's gaze. Gray tucked some stray hair behind the blonde's ear. He noticed that she was getting nearer, and suddenly realized that he was slowly dipping his head closer to hers, and she was leaning up to him too. He was slowly closing his eyes and so did the blonde. They could feel each other's breathe. They were only half an inch apart from each other when…

BOOM!

The music room's doors flew open…

"Hey Droopy eyes! Erza was-" Natsu cut himself off when he realized the moment he just ruined. Gray and Lucy didn't move from their spot. Gray just gave him a I'm-gonna-kill-you look. Natsu just scratched the back of his neck nervously before hurriedly exiting the room.

"Great! Now the moment's gone," Gray complained and the blonde just giggled.

"You're really cute Gray," she remarked and kissed his cheek, making him blush like crazy.

"Don't get me wrong… I'm not saying yes to being your girlfriend yet… just thought that I'd let you know that you're officially starting to court me," she giggled before exiting the room. Gray just stood there for a few seconds before he jumped up and down like some crazed psycho.

* * *

**There! Whew! Well, that took me… 3 hours to write.. thanks for all of your support guys! I really love you all! :3**

**See you at the next chapter! *winks***


	16. Friends' Thoughts

**Well let me just tell you guys that I'm so so so so sorry for the late update… got grounded for my 1****st**** ever D… I know, not proud of it… I cried for hours when I found out my grade.. TT_TT anyway… enough talk.. here it is!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I will only own Fairy Tail… IN MY DREAMS**

* * *

Chapter 16: Friends' Thoughts

* * *

"So you're saying that you don't want to fall inlove with Gray because you're afraid of getting hurt," a certain silver-haired sophomore with blue orbs asked her friend.

"Lu-Chan… do you honestly think that he'll hurt you?" Levy asked.

"Lucy… if you think that you're starting to like Gray… then don't fight it," Mira advised her nakama.

"No, I don't think he'll hurt me… and no, I'm not afraid of him hurting me… and no, I don't think I'm starting to like Gray… I _know_," the blonde said to her friends. They were having a sleep over at Lucy's.

"Then what's stopping you from saying yes?" Erza asked as she took a bite of her strawberry cake.

"I don't know," the blonde muttered.

"Seriously Lu-Chan… we know you. What's going on?" Levy asked her friend.

"I don't want to lose our friendship… what is something goes wrong? What if we break up? Then what? I don't want to lose my best friend," the blonde said while flopping onto her bed next to Levy and Lisanna.

"Tell me again… how long did Gray say he was inlove with you?" Erza asked, lying down on the blonde's couch

"He never really said how long… but I do remember Romeo telling me that Gray had an extremely hard crush on this girl for more than nine years," Lucy said, shifting her position. Now she was lying on her side with her elbow supporting her weight and her head supported by her hand.

"Wow! Gray always did like you," Lisanna said.

"Oh yeah? How can you be so sure?" Lucy asked in an amused yet challenging tone.

"Because he told all of us," Cana said matter-of-factly.

"What!? And you guys never even bothered to tell me!?" the blonde snapped.

"Well, all of us agreed that it would be better if Gray told you himself," Mirajane said with a sweet smile.

"Yeah… everything sure turned out great. Didn't it girls?" the blonde said in a sarcastic tone as she made a face.

"Well look on the bright side Lu-Chan… at least we proved to be trust worthy friends!" Levy exclaimed with a grin, and the blonde just sweat dropped.

"Yeah… you sure did," the blonde said, once gin in a sarcastic tone.

"Well… at least we proved we can keep a secret," Levy defended herself.

"Why are we even talking about this? Hey Lisanna! How're you and Natsu going?" the blonde asked, trying to change the topic.

"Dense as always… I keep telling him what I like in a guy, and end up actually describing him… but he still doesn't get the message!" she whined and flopped down on the bed.

"Well, I wouldn't be so sure about that," the blonde said with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Lisanna asked in a suspicious tone.

"Nothing… can we change the topic?" the blonde suggested.

* * *

Gray and his guy friends were at his place for a guy's night… (**a/n: I'm a 13 year old girl… I have absolutely NO idea what guys do when they're alone**)

"So, how are things going with Lucy?" Natsu inquired.

"Uhm… good… I think" Gray answered but his tone indicated that he's not sure. Suddenly his phone rang.

* * *

_ From: Lucy_

_Hi! How about we hang out tomorrow? There's something I gotta tell you. See you there! *wink*_

* * *

Everybody had gathered around his phone gave him a teasing face.

"I wonder what she's gonna tell Lover Boy," Gajeel mocked.

"Probably gonna break his heart," Lyon teased.

"You guys are such cowards. Just because you're too chicken to tell the girls how you feel, doesn't mean that you should discourage the guy," Hibiki said, shutting the two up.

"Good luck with that Gray," he said in a nonchalant tone as he sat himself down on Gray's bed and was going through a bunch of photo albums.

"You've got 20 photo albums dedicated to Lucy?" his left eyebrow went up.

"None of your business!" Gray shouted as he grabbed the book from his friend

* * *

"So, Lu-Chan… are you sure about that?" Levy asked her best friend.

"No, not at all, but I'm still gonna do it none the less," the blonde answered.

"Good luck with that," Mir said with a smile.

"Thanks Mira… I think I'll need it," Lucy returned the smile

"Lucy… you do know that if things don't go right, then… it's 'bye bye' to your best guy friend," Cana said, making the blonde worry. What if things _do_ go wrong? Then what? Will they still be the same? Sure… it was a big risk… but, she's willing to do it… hopefully things go well.. *fingers crossed*

* * *

"Fine! How about this… if… _if_ Lucy happens to say yes… then you two'll have to ask Lisanna and Levy out," Gray suggested.

"And if she doesn't?" Freed raised his eyebrow as he folded his arms as he listened to his 3 friends.

"Well… then I guess that we'll just have to live our lives alone," Gray answered.

"Sounds fair enough," Natsu and Gajeel shrugged and they went on to talk about other things.

* * *

"So, Erza… how are you and Jellal going?" Mira asked her friend. She and her LTC (long time crush) had just started dating and things were going pretty well. Though, she and her other friends had no idea how Jellal confessed to her.

"Good. He's taking me somewhere this Saturday," the scarlet-haired sophomore answered.

"wait, Saturday's tomorrow," Lisanna said.

"It is!? Well, sorry Lucy… but I'm afraid that I can't support you tomorrow," Erza said.

"Nah, it's okay," the blonde smiled.

* * *

"So Jellal… where are you taking Erza in your first date?" Laxus asked. (**a/n: question, uhm… do guys even care about that stuff?**)

"That's classified information," Jellal answered with a sly smirk.

Suddenly, Gray's phone rang again.

* * *

_From: Lucy_

_Hey, so… uhm… it's really boring here… mind texting?_

* * *

_To: Lucy_

_Not at all! Anything for you. :'))_

* * *

_From: Lucy_

_:D hope I'm not disturbing anything_

* * *

_To: Lucy_

_No, not at all. Infact, you just saved me from a boring night full of card talk with Natsu and the others XD_

* * *

_From: Lucy_

_Hahaha… good to know! (y)_

* * *

_To: Lucy_

_So, what are you doing right now?_

* * *

_From: Lucy_

_Nothing much… just sitting here, doodling_

* * *

_To: Lucy_

_What are you doodling?_

* * *

_From: Lucy_

_That's classified information hahaha XP_

* * *

_To: Lucy_

_Luce… sorry to say this… but gotta go… I've got, uhm… stuff to do_

* * *

_From: Lucy_

_Sure! Take your time.. :)_

* * *

"You seem happy," Lyon noticed the grin plastered on his cousin's face

"I don't know… maybe all this happiness will immediately go away once she tells me what she wants to tomorrow," the raven-haired boy said.

"What makes you say that?" Hibiki asked.

"Dunno, just feel it," he shrugged

* * *

**Well this was just beyond pathetic! Anyway… this is the 2****nd**** to the last chapter… so… yeah… I'll try to update it soon… and I guess I'll be working on another fanfiction later on… anyways… later guys! Oh! And please, please, please review!**

** Bye for now! *hair flip***


	17. All's Well Ends Well 3

**Hey guys! I'm back y'all... and here's the last chapter of my story! Oh, by the way... the next one's gonna be entitled "Returning To Old Times" anyway, without further ado... here it is!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I've said it once, and I'll admit that this is getting tiring.. but I'll never own fairy tail**

* * *

Chapter 17: All's Well; Ends Well

* * *

The two sophomores were sitting on the raven-haired teen's couch while staring at the fire. The rain was pouring heavily and thunder would crack from time to time, making the blonde bury herself in her companions arms.

They were alone in Gray's house while Ur was out on a meeting with a client and Romeo was over at Wendy's for their science project.

Lucy had her feet on the couch as she sat comfortably while her head was rested on Gray's shoulder. Gray was sitting cross-legged on the couch as he rested his head above the blonde's and his arm was wrapped around her shoulders.

"Well this turned out to be fun," the blonde sarcastically said to no one in particular.

"Well... I told you that we should have rented a movie earlier," he said as he rubbed the blonde's arm.

"Sorry mister Know it all," the blonde rolled her eyes as she shifted to make her self more comfortable.

"I miss times like this," she muttered.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" the raven-haired boy asked.

"You know, just the two of us bonding like siblings," she answered and Gray couldn't help but lower his eyes in disappointment.

_Like siblings_

_Siblings_

_SIBLINGS_

Is that really all she thinks of him? As an older brother? Well, figures... since they grew up together and they always had that sort of relationship but... well, he sees her as more than that.

"Hey Gray," she called and snapped him back to reality.

"You okay?" she asked concern evident in her face.

"Yeah," he answered with a forced smile.

"You know that I know you better than that," she said.

"It's nothing really," he answered and tried to convince her with a smile.

"You know you can tell me anything," the blonde said, holding his hand.

"Just wished that we could be like this more often, you know," he said and tightened his hold on her

"Yeah... wish we could," the blonde said.

"By the way, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Gray asked, remembering her text.

"Oh, err... right, that," the blonde muttered.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, uhm... remember when I made you promise that no matter what happens we'll always be best friends?"

"Yeah... what about it?"

"Well... uhm... I don't know how to break this to you, but..."

* * *

Time skip: that same day next year

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"I'll get it," Virgo volunteered as she made her way towards the door, but her blonde master beat her to it.

"Thanks but no thanks Virgo. I'll get it," the blonde junior said with a smile.

"Oh, okay Princess. Do I get punishment?" she asked.

"What is it with you and punishment? No," the blonde smiled as she exited their house.

"Hey there Blondie. What took you so long?" a certain raven-haired greeted the blonde with a sly smirk.

"Whatever," the blonde rolled her eyes as she entered his convertible.

"Miss me?" Gray teased as he sat on the driver's seat.

"Tch! Pah-leez! Don't think too highly of yourself, Gray... it's a real turn off," the blonde replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Then I guess that I'll just have to cancel all the things I had planned for today," he said in a teasing tone.

"Don't you dare, Fullbuster!" she threatened, earning her a chuckle from her companion.

"This is why I love you, Luce," he said as he put an arm around the blonde shoulder and gave her a quick hug.

"Yeah... I kind of figured that out last year," she answered with a smile.

"Pride, pride, pride," he shook his head.

"Why? You don't like that about me?" the blonde playfully pouted.

"You know that I love everything about you," he answered as he drove off to their school.

"Yeah... thought so," the blonde giggled.

"You know that I'm not gonna let you off the hook," he said.

"Of course I know. I happen to have a good source that you've been waiting for this day for years," the blonde teased.

"No, not really for years," he rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Gray... both of us know the truth," she giggled.

"Can we please change the topic, Luce?" he requested in slightly irritated tone, making the blonde giggle once more.

"Sure, anything you say Gray," she answered.

* * *

"Can I take off the blind fold now?" the blonde asked as she was being guided somewhere by Gray.

"No, not until I tell you to," he answered as he came to a full stop.

"Okay... now, you can take it off," he said and the blonde eagerly obeyed. She took off the blind fold and found herself in the music room. But, it didn't look the way t always did. It had balloons and streamers. There were also roses and a cake.

"You shouldn't have," the blonde said as she hugged her companion.

"I know, I just wanted to. Happy anniversary Lucy," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Yeah... happy anniversary Gray," the blonde replied.

* * *

_Flashback_

_ "Remember when I made you promise that no matter what happens we'll always be best friends?"_

_ "Yeah, what about it?_

_ "Well I don't know how to break this to you... but..."_

_ "Yeah, I know... you only see me as a friend and nothing else," he cut her off and stood up._

_ "What are you talking about Gray?" the blonde asked him._

_ "Wait, weren't you going to reject me?" he asked and the blonde giggled._

_ "What the hell are you talking about?" she asked as she made her way towards him._

_ "I- uhm..."_

_ "Can I finish my sentence?" the blonde asked him and received a quick nod._

_ "Well, I was gonna say that I'd be honoured to be your girlfriend. But if you just want me to be your friend... then I guess I can-" she was cut off by a pair of lips on hers. His lips were soft and you'd think that after talking to him for 10 years, she'd know everything there was to know about his lips but he proved her wrong. She never expected his lips to be so warm. She found herself kissing him back and he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist to deepen the kiss. Soon enough, they broke apart._

_ "So, is that a yes?" Gray asked as he looked down at his blonde angel._

_ "Ya think?" Lucy answered as if it were obvious._

_ SLAP!_

_ "Ow! What was that for!?" Gray asked, rubbing his sore cheek._

_ "That was for stealing my 1__st__ kiss!" the blonde said with a sly smirk._

_ "Yeah... well I guess I deserved that.. but I think-" he was cut off when he felt the blonde give him a quick peck on the lips._

_ "And that was for making me enjoy it," she said with an angelic smile_

_End of flashback_

* * *

"Oi Lovebirds! Stop acting all lovey-dovey... it's gross!" Gajeel yelled at the two.

"Geez... jealous much Gajeel?" Gray teased as he raised one of his eyebrows.

"Shut up bunny girl," Gajeel frowned as he looked away.

Gray put his arm around his girlfriend's waist as Gajeel, Natsu, Lyon, Hibiki, Erza and the rest of their friends entered the music room. Lisanna and Levy were busy talking about something at the other side of the room, so Gray called Gajeel and Natsu over after whispering something to Lucy. The blonde giggled before nodding and went off to Lisanna and Levy.

"Hey guys... remember that little deal we had last year?" Gray reminded his two friends with a sly smirk.

"Uhm... do you remember anything Gajeel? I don't remember anything about a deal we had," Natsu nervously asked his friend.

"Nope... nothing what's so ever," Gajeel answered.

"Don't act dumb guys... just do it," Gray said when he saw Lucy coming their way along with Lisanna and Levy.

"So guys... me and Gray have to be somewhere... see ya around," the blonde waved and dragged Gray off to God knows where.

"S-so Lisanna..." Natsu awkwardly greeted her

"Hey Levy" Gajeel awkwardly waved

"Can I ask you something?" both of them asked in unison.

* * *

"So, do you think that they'll do it?" Lucy asked her raven-haired boyfriend as they walked down the hallway with Gray wrapping his arm around the blonde's tiny waist.

"Who knows... those two are such cowards," he shrugged and brought the blonde closer.

"Yeah right... says the guy that took 9 years to confess," Lucy rolled her eyes.

"It was sooo worth the wait," Gray said with a smirk.

"You know that I love you, right?" Lucy asked as she looked up at her boyfriend who was staring at her

"No, not really... so how about you prove it to me," he challenged as he brought his face closer to hers.

The blonde closed her eyes and anticipated his lips when...

RING! RING!

Gray's and her phone rang.

* * *

Lucy' text:

_From: Levy-Chan_

_Lu-Chan! Lu-Chan! Lu-Chan! Gajeel confessed to me! OHHH EEEEMMM GEEEE! o_

* * *

_From: Lisanna_

_Lucy! OH EM GEE! Natsu just asked if he could court me! He confessed to me after you and Gray left.. OMG! You're gonna be my future cousin-in-law!_

* * *

Gray's text message:

_From: Natsu_

_Droopy, guess what? Lisanna just told me that she's okay with me liking her! Haha :D_

* * *

_From: Gajeel_

_LoverBoy! I don't know if I should thank you or not... but Levy told me she felt the same way! Well what do you know!? Guess no one can really resist me, huh? Hahaha.._

* * *

"Well, it looks like we just helped a bunch of our friends find their love lives," Lucy giggled.

"Well, like I always said Luce... Friendship is the beginning of love. Like us for example. We started off as best friends, and now look at us," Gray said as he pulled the blonde closer to him.

"Whatever you say Gra-" a pair of soft lips cut her off, just like their first kiss. Now that she thought of it... he would always kiss her before she could finish talking. But what he said was 100% true... they started off as friends that eventually developed feelings for each other, both scared of telling the other how they feel but it the end... Love will always find a way...

**The end!**

**I suck at endings! I had absolutely no idea how to wrap this up... so... please tell me what you think guys! And thank you all so so so so so much for following and favoriting my story… Love you all! See you at my next story guys! Bye for now! *flying kiss* *waves* *smiles* *slowly fades away into nothingness***


End file.
